The Princess and The Prince
by QueenRezella
Summary: Dua Grup Band KHS yang saling bermusuhan Namun menimbulkan benih-benih cinta muncul di antara mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Naruto Lovers

Pair: Naruhina,Sasusaku,Saiino,Nejiten,Shikatema

Rated : T+

Genre: Romance,Friendship,humor,school

Warning: Gaje,Abal-abal,OOC,

.

.

.

.

.

The Princess and The Prince

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Summary:_

 _Dua Grup Band KHS yang saling bermusuhan_

 _Namun menimbulkan benih-benih cinta muncul di antara mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi yang berminat baca silahkan jika tidak silahkan pencet 'back'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Sebuah mension bergaya tradisional-jepang di kediaman Hyuuga dalam kamar bernuansa warna soft purple seorang gadis tengah tidur dengan lelap di dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang sepertinya tengah bermimpi indah.

Sampai sebuah suara yang sangat lembut namun terdengar tegas memangilnya dari lantai bawah.  
"Hinata_chan...bangun sayang..sudah pagi..apa kamu mau terlambat sekolah" teriak seorang yang ternyata Okaa-san_nya Hinata nama gadis itu.  
"Iya..Okaa-san ini Hinata sudah bangun"teriak gadis itu seraya mengucek mata..lalu beranjak kekamar mandi sambil menyambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari ranjang King Saze_nya.

~00~

Selama 15 menit di dalam kamar mandi Hinata keluar menggunakan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya yang putih porselen, lalu memakai pakaian seragam KHS miliknya kemeja putih lengan pendek di bagian dada kiri terdapat logo KHS dan bagian bawahnya mengenakan rok lipit kotak kotak berwarna biru muda ,memakai highell yang senada,setelah itu Hinata berdandan memakai Make up tipis dan memakai ligloss tipis, dia menggerai rambutnya dengan memakai bando berwarna putih membingkai wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah,sudah selesai"kata Hinata lalu turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan tak lupa membawa tasnya.

"Ohayou Okaa-san" ucap Hinata sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ahh, ohayou sayang, ayo sarapan dulu"kata Ibunya Hinata.

"Baiklah Okaa-san"kata Hinata lalu menghampiri ayahnya "Ohayou Otou-san" ucap Hinata lalu mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Ohayou Hinata,ayo duduk kita sarapan bersama" kata Ayahnya.

"Iya Otou-san, Ohayou Hanabi-chan" kata Hinata lagi

"Ohayou Nee-chan" kata Hanabi.

~00~

Mereka pun sarapan bersama dengan hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka selesai sarapan.

" Baiklah Okaa-san, Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, Hinata berangkat"ucap Hinata.

Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Hinata berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Limousine keluaran terbaru miliknya yang berwarna soft purple.

Setelah keluar dari kompleks Hyuuga, Hinata memacu mobilnya menuju KHS di mana tempat dia menimba ilmu, tak lama Hinata sampai di KHS Sekolah ter elit di Konoha.

Hinata memparkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir lalu dia keluar dari mobil,tak lama kemudian datang 4 mobil Limousine lainnya yang berbeda warna dan memparkirkan mobil mereka di samping mobil Hinata,dan keluarlah gadis-gadis cantik sambari menghampiri Hinata,lalu disambut teriakan histeris dari FansBoy dan FansGirl..mereka masing-masing.

GYAAAAA..AAAA Hinata-chan..Cantikk  
Gyaaaaaa...aaaa Sakura-chan imutt..  
GYAAA...AAA..Ino-chan..kawaii..  
GYAAA...AAAA...Tenten-chan senyummu menawann...  
GYAAA...AAA.. Temari-chan menatapku...  
KYAAAA...THE PRINCESS...Kamii...iri kecantikan kaliann"Ucap para Fans mereka.

mereka semua adalah para Primadona KHS yang disebut dengan THE PRINCESS yang terdiri dari 5 gadis cantik yang memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata,kepintaran,kekayaan yaitu :

LEADER

Nama :Hyuuga Hinata

Umur : 17 th

gadis cantik anak sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari pewaris perusahaan HYUUGA CORP yang terkenal diseluruh dunia setelah perusahaan NAMIKAZE tentunya memiliki sifat yang manis,agak pemalu,sangat cerdas,memiliki wajah yang cantik memiliki iris mata Amethyst,dan bersurai Indigo panjang sepinggang,memiliki badan yang ramping,kulit seputih porselen,yang terlihat..err sexy di mata kaum adam..mengikuti extrakulikuler bela diri seperti kendo,judo dan silat. Pintar sastra,menyukai musik, Vokalis di The Princess.

WAKIL LEADER

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Umur :17 th

Gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari Hinata, anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki pewaris tunggal RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha)yang terkenal sedunia dengan alat-alat medis terlengkap dan yang memiliki iris mata Emerald dan bersurai pink sepunggung memiliki wajah cantik berjidat lebar,memiliki sifat ceria,cepat marah,jahil,dan pintar mengikuti extrakulikuler kendo dan taekwondo jika dia sedang tidak mood jangan berani menjahilinya atau kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit akibat pukulan tenaga mosternya, dia termasuk Vokalis kedua di The Princess.

Anggota :

Nama : Yamanaka Ino

Umur :17 th

Gadis pirang cantik anak tunggal dari pasangan Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Yuri pewaris toko bunga terbesar di konoha dan Kebun bunga terluas di seluruh dunia "Yamanaka Garden's Flowers" .Gadis yang memiliki iris mata aquamarine memiliki sifat ceria,enerjik,centil,cerdas,cerewet,dan surai blonde pirang panjang di ikat ekor kuda memiliki wajah yang cantik,tubuh ramping berkulit putih extrakulikuler kendo,silat,pintar dalam merangkai bunga dan sangat memperhatikan fashion dan pemain piano di The Princess.

Anggota :

Nama : Hwang Tenten

Umur :17 th

Gadis cantik bercepol dua ini keturunan Cina-jepang anak tunggal dari Hwang Kazune dan Hwang Kazuha pewaris Restoran Cina di Jepang yang terkenal akan makanan khasnya. Gadis tomboy beriris mata coklat,bersurai coklat panjang yang di cepol dua memiliki sikap enerjik,tomboy,cerdas,jail, badan yang ramping,tidak memperhatikan fashion terlalu berlebihan,mengikuti extrakulikuler judo,kendo,dan taekwondo, gitaris di The Princess

Anggota :

Nama : Sabaku Temari

Umur :18 th

Gadis cantik, anak sulung dari pasangan Sabaku Rei dan Sabaku Katone pewaris perusahaan Sabaku Company yang ada di kandung dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Gaara. Gadis cantik beriris mata kuning pucat bersurai blonde pucat di kepang empat,memiliki sifat keibuan,wibawa,tegas dan memiliki wajah cantik,tubuh ramping selalu membawa kipas kemana-mana mengikuti extrakulikuler Silat,Taekwondo,dan kendo, dan pemain Basic di The Princess.

Para siswa siswi KHS sibuk menjerit-jeritkan nama para fans mereka namun tidak dipedulikan oleh yang bersangkutan malah mereka sibuk ngobrol.  
"Ohayou...Saku-chan,Ino-chan,Tenten-chan,Tema-chan.." ucap Hinata menyapa sahabatnya.  
"Ohayou..Hina-chan" Ucap Sakura  
"Ohayou mo Hina-chan" sapa balik Ino dan Tenten  
"Ohayou juga Hina-chan,, E_ehh..sudah ngerjain pr Kimia belum guys" jawab sekaligus tanya Temari.  
"Sudah donk Tema-chan"Kata Hinata  
"Sudah..donk..!" jawab yang lain serempak  
"E_ehh..tumben para PRINCE belum datang kemana mereka,," Iner Hinata  
"Guys..kok para PRINCE belum kelihatan batang hidungnya ya,," tanya Hinata kepada empat sahabatnya.  
"Ahh..Biasalah Hina-chan, mereka kan selalu datang lam-  
KYYAAAAA..AA THE PRINCE  
perkataan Sakura terpotong akan teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Masuklah 5 Limousine berbeda warna menuju KHS dan memparkirkannya di parkiran lalu keluar lah para pemuda-pemuda tampan,membuat para gadis teriak histeris,ada yang pingsan saking senangnya kecuali THE PRINCESS para primadona sekolah.  
KYAAAA...AAA Narutoo..kun..tampan..MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU..  
KYAAAA..AAAA..Sasukee..kun...JADILAH KEKASIHKU..  
KYAAA..AAA Sai..kun SENYUMMU MEMBUNUHKU KYAAA...  
KYAAAA...AAA..KYAAA..Neji-kun..MENCURI HATIKU..KYAA..  
KYAAA...Shikamaru-kun KENCAN DENGAN KUU...  
Itulah teriakan histeris dari siswi siswi yang meneriakan fans mereka namun mereka harus bersedih karna tak di hiraukan oleh The Prince.

Baiklah mari kita perkenalan dulu dengan mereka para THE PRINCE KHS para pemuda tampan dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata,kekayaan yang berlipat ganda ,pintar di berbagai bidang akademik dan non akademik. Merekalah THE PRINCE Yaitu:

LEADER :  
Nama : Namikaze Naruto  
Umur :17 th  
Pemuda tampan anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina pewaris perusahaan NAMIKAZE CORP Perusahaan pertama terkenal di dunia. Pemuda dengan iris mata biru sapphire,surai pirang jabrik,berwajah tampan dengan garis garis halus di kedua pipi_tannya membuat dia makin imut,berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit tan,perut sicx puck otot-otot lengannya yang kekar membuat dia makin jantan. Pemuda yang hyperaktif,ceria,cerdas,ramah, kadang bodoh dan tidak peka,menyukai ramen,menguasai seluruh bela diri,pandai bermain alat musik dan bernyanyi Vokalis di The Prince.

WAKIL LEADER :  
Nama : Uchiha Sasuke  
Umur :17 th  
Pemuda tampan anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto adik dari Uchiha Itachi pewaris perusahaan UCHIHA tampan yang memiliki iris mata onyx gelap tajam memiliki surai biru dongker mencuat kebelakang seperti err pantat ayam,bersifat dingin,sok cool ,cerdas,cuek,irit bicara dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk apalagi aura di sekitarnya yang agak suram,paling anti dengan yang namanya P-E-R-E-M-P-U-A-N,tapi terkecuali untuk gadis berambut pink. Memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata hampir sebelas duabelas dengan Naruto sahabatnya memiliki perut sicx puck memiliki,tangan yang kekar akan seluruh bela diri pandai bermain basket, menyukai tomat, Vokalis di The Prince.

Anggota :  
Nama : Shimura Sai  
Umur :17 th  
Pemuda tampan cucu dari Shimura Danzo pewaris Musium terkenal dan gedung lukis SHIMURA GALLERY. Pemuda beriris mata onxy hitam bersurai hitam sering tersenyum,sok cool,cerdas,playboy,dingin,memiliki perawakan yang lumayan kekar,berkulit putih pucat,tak memiliki perasaan,menguasai bela diri kendo,taekwondo,dan judo.

pintar melukis dan bermain basket, Ketua tim Seni lukis di Sekolahnya. Gitaris di The Prince.

Anggota :  
Nama : Hyuuga Neji  
Umur :17 th  
Pemuda tampan anak sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Miku pewaris perusahaan HYUUGA CORP di SUNA. Pemuda tampan kakak sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Memiliki iris mata Amethyst mirip hinata dan bersurai coklat panjang yang di kuncir ujungnya memiliki sifat yang dingin,cool,cerdas,ramah,dan juga sister complex sangat hiperpraktif terhadap semua bela diri terutama Judo,silat,taekwondo,memiliki badan berperawakan bermain basket, dan Gitaris di The Prince.

Anggota :  
Nama : Nara Shikamaru  
Umur :18 th  
Pemuda tampan anak sulung dari pasangan Nara Shikaku dan Nara Kuyoki pewaris Kebun binatang terbesar dan Taman NARA di KONOHA. Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata onxy bersurai coklat diikat satu ke atas seperti eer nanas. Memiliki sifat pemalas,kecerdasan di atas rata-rata,cool,tukang tidur,memiliki perawakan yang berotot,perut sicx puck,tinggi,menguasai seluruh bela diri,pandai bermain basket,catur,dan membuat strategi termasuk Ketua Kelas dan Basic di The Prince.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeee..ketemu lagi bersama Zella-chan dengan fanfic baru hehe padahal fanfic sebelumnya masih belum selesai wkwkkwk..Zella-chan kehabisan Ide jadi mumpung Zella-chan punya ide baru dan membuat fanfic ini hehe_

 _Semoga para pembaca tidak bosan dengan fanfic Zella-chan dan Zella-chan minta maaf jika masih salah dalam pengetikan dan kata-kata yang Zella-chan gunakan._

 _Di tunggu ya Chapter selanjutnya_

 _Silahkan Tinggalkan Review dan Saran^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mereka turun dari mobil,mereka mengampiri para THE PRINCESS.

" Hai,,nona nona cantik" sapa Naruto Dkk.

" Ck, sok nyapa lho,jangan jangan ada apa-apa nih" Iner Hinata Dkk.

" Mau apa kalian kemari?" Ucap Hinata

" Aih,,jangan marah dulu dong,,kita kan mau ngobrol aja." Jawab Sai yang sifat playboynya muncul.

" alah, kita sih males ngobrol sama kalian"ucap Sakura

" Hn, terserah"

" Hey,,aku tak bicara denganmu .Ayam." ucap sakura dengan penekanan kata "tuan pantat ayam"

" Hn. Jawab sasuke cuek

" Sudahlah Saku-chan tak usah diladeni orang macam mereka" jawab Hinata

"Hei apa maksudmu Sadako." Protes naruto

" Lho itu benar kan orang macam kalian tak pantas tuk kami ladeni,buang-buang waktu saja terutama dirimu Duren"ucap Hinata

"Grrr..seandainya kau itu laki-laki udah ku hajar wajah manismu itu heh tapi sayangnya kau perempuan aku tidak bisa menghajar perempuan sama saja aku menyakiti Kaa-sanku" jelas Naruto

" Dasar sok gantle bilang saja gak berani sama aku" ejek Hinata

" Kau err.."

" Apa! mau marah ayo marah" ucap hinata cuek

" Sudahlah Hina-chan kita masuk kelas bel lagi sebentar bunyi" nasihat Ino

Teng..Teng..Teng

"Tuh kan udah bel ayo kita masuk" ajak Sakura cs

"Emm ayo " ucap Hinata

" Ayo kita juga ke kelas udah bel keburu Kakashi-Sensei datang" ucap Neji datar

"Ayo." Jawab Naruto dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

~00~

Semua siswa dan sisiwi KHS memasuki kelas masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan para pangeran dan putri KHS, menempati tempat duduk lama kemudian datang guru kelas mereka sekaligus wali kelas XI. A yang merupakan guru TelaDan(Telat Datang Pulang Duluan)  
" Ohayou anak anak..maaf sensei tadi terlambat karena "Tersesat Di jalan Yang Bernama Kehidupan"ucap Kakashi  
" Uh,,sensei bilang aja telat gara gara baca buku haram itu"Icha-icha paradisce" protes Kiba kepada guru kakashi yang di hadiahkan Deathglare tajam,membuat keberanian kiba menciut.  
"Ehm sebelum kita mulai pelajaran sensei akan mengumumkan Minggu depan KHS akan mengadakan Pesta Dansa Tahunan peringatan ulang tahun sekolah yang

ke -49,jadi sensei minta kalian mencari pasangan sebelum pesta dansa di adakan. Apa ada pertanyaan..?" ucap sekaligus tanya kakashi

"Sensei" acung tangan Naruto " Iya Naruto-san apa pertanyaanmu" jawab kakashi sensei  
"Sensei apa kami harus wajib mengikutinya? tanya Naruto  
"Tentu saja kalian wajib mengikuti acara tersebut" apa ada lagi..? tanya kakashi sensei.  
" Saya sensei."acung tangan Hinata  
"Iya pertanyaan apa Hinata-san"jawab kakashi sensei  
"Sensei bilang kami harus memiliki pasangan tapi sensei bagaimana jika ada yang tak memiliki pasangan? tanya Hinata serius  
"Eemhh,, Kakashi terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan hinata tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang. "bagaimana biar sensei aja yang menentukan pasangan kalian dan kalian tidak boleh menentang ini sudah menjadi keputusan ok"ungkap Kakashi sensei

Tak ada jawaban, Kakashi memutuskan dia yang menentukan pasangan mereka,dia mengambil buku absen dan menulis di papan.  
"Baiklah tak ada yang menjawab sensei tuliskan lihat baik-baik yang pertama.  
Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata  
Sasuke & Haruno Sakura  
3\. Shimura Sai & Yamanaka Ino  
4\. Hyuuga Neji & Hwang Tenten  
Shikamaru & Sabaku Temari  
Kiba & Miku Shion  
& Uzumaki Karin  
& Konan  
Gaara & Chiyo Matsuri  
10\. Kimimaru & Tayuya  
Nah itu pasangan kalian jangan ada yang protes atau nilai kalian sensei kurangkan"Ancam Kakashi Sensei.

" _Uhh Kakashi sensei apa-apaan itu masa aku dipasangkan dengan si sadako itu mending sama yang lain, tapi tak apa dari pada aku dipasangkan dengan salah satu perempuan yang ribut itu,uhh membayangkan saja buat bulu kuduk ku berdiri. Tunggu saja Sadako akan ku buat kau bersujud di hadapanku" iner Naruto tersenyum menyeringai_ "

Sedangkan Hinata.  
" _wh..hat aku dipasangkan dengan si Duren baka itu Ih menggelikan. Emm tak apa akan ku buat kau klepek-klepek lihat ..he.. Hinata tertawa sambil menyeringai_.

~00~  
Setelah guru Kakashi membagikan nama pasangan para siswa siswi pelajaran dimulai.

Tak lama bel berbunyi.

 _Teng..Teng..Teng~_

Tandanya siswa siswi untuk istirahat dari pelajaran yang menguras tenaga,seperti halnya para the princess dan the prince.  
" Ino-pig kita ke kantin yuk, gimana yang lain" tanya Sakura  
" OK deh forehead"jawab Ino dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

~Kantin KHS~

Seperti biasa kantin penuh dengan para siswa sisiwi yang berburu makanan, kantin di KHS sangat mirip dengan Restorant karena menyediakan makanan seperti halnya makanan restoran oleh karena itu KHS menjadi salah satu Sekolah terfavorit di Konoha.

~00~

Kerasnya jeritan histeris dari para siswa-siswi yang terpesonanya akan fans mereka yaitu Para the princess yang berjalan anggun menuju meja khusus mereka untuk memesan makanan.  
"Guys kalian mau pesan apa biar aku yang memesan" Kata Tenten menawari memesan makanan. Tenten mimpi apa kamu semalam :v

" Ten-chan..aku pesan ramen pedas dan minumannya jus jeruk aja "pesan Hinata.  
" Aku pesan Nasi goreng ekstra tomat dan minumannya jus stroberi aja"kata Sakura.  
" Kalau aku Ten-chan Salad dan minumannya jus bluberry"Kata Ino.  
"Kalau Tema-chan pesan apa?" tanya Tenten  
" Aku wafel nanas..dan minumannya Jus Alpukat." Kata Temari  
" OK,Kalau aku pesan Hamburger ekstra daging minumnya Lemon tea" kata Tenten lalu melesat pergi memesan makanan.

Selama Tenten masih memesan mereka berempat mengobrol ria tentang pasangan dansa.  
" Guys,gimana nih masa aku jadi pasangannya si baka duren sih" curhat Hinata.  
" Ih Hina-chan masih mending kamu,lah aku harus dengan si Tuan pantat ayam itu" ucap Sakura.  
"Masih baik kalian aku sih dengan Sai Mayat pucat senyum aneh itu huh"keluh Ino.  
" Kalau Tema-chan dengan siapa pasangannya?"tanya Tenten yang sudah balik dari memesan makanan.

"Kalau aku sih sama Neji si cowok cantik,sepupu dari Hina-chan."tanya dan jawab Tenten.  
"U-um aku sih sama Nanas pemalas"jawab Temari.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Nih..pesanannya sudah siap" Jawab Ayame.  
"Wah makasih Ayame-san"

jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Hinata-san" jawab Ayame seraya meninggalkan Para The Princess.  
"Sudah ahh lupain dulu masalah kita,lebih baik kita makan dulu."saran Tenten  
"Itadakimasu.. "jawab mereka serempak dan mereka pun menikmat makanan mereka.

~00~

Sedangkan di lain tempat di meja bagian pojok tempat khusus para The Prince sedang mengobrol-ria tentang pasangan mereka setelah mereka mengisi perut mereka.  
"Aaarrgghh"dengus Naruto kesal.  
" Hn,lu kenapa Dobe?"tanya Sasuke datar  
"Aduh Teme masa pasangan aku si Sadako sih"jawab Naruto mulai sesi curhatnya.  
"Hn" jawab sasuke dengan trandmarknya.

"Masih mending lu sama si Sakura jawab naruto  
"Hn"gumam sasuke asal karena dia sibuk dengan smartphonenya.  
"Udah ah males aku ngobrol sama elu"ucap Naruto kelas. "Ehh pasangan kalian siapa?"tanya naruto kepada sahabatnya kecuali si Teme aka sasuke.  
"Aku si Ino-pig"jawab Sai sambil senyum aneh  
"Si cewek panda"jawab Neji singkat  
"Mendukasai na Temari ' si perempuan cerewet' "jawab Shikamaru malas.

Kemudian Bel pun berbunyi.

 _Teng..Teng..Teng.._

Menandakan semua siswa kembali ke kelas masing masing tak kecuali para The Princess dan The tiba-tiba saat di persimpangan koridor Hinata berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa melihat arah jalan dan tanpa Hinata sadari Seorang melakukan hal yang sama dari arah berlawanan dan terjadilah.

 _BRUUKK_

Tabrakan dengan tidak elit Hinata di timpa oleh seseorang pemuda.

"I-itaii" lenguh Hinata dan pemuda tersebut. Lalu mereka bertatapan dan mereka berdua terkejut

"KAMU" ucap mereka berbarengan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya kembali lagi dengan Zella-chan hehe, gimana-gimana fanfic Zella-chan ini, moga aja minna semuax menyukainya ya hihi^^_

 _Sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf jika Zella-chan masih mengulangi kesalahan yang Zella-chan perbuat yaitu pengetikan salah dan kata-kata yang kurang baik._

 _Baiklah,minna semua pasti penasaran akan kelangsungan fanfic ini._

 _Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?_

 _Siapa orang yang di tabrak Hinata?_

 _Di tunggu kelanjutannya ya^^_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan saran._


	3. Chapter 3

_BRUUKK_

 _Tabrakan dengan tidak elit Hinata di timpa oleh seseorang pemuda._

" _I-itaii" lenguh Hinata dan pemuda tersebut. Lalu mereka bertatapan dan mereka berdua terkejut_

" _KAMU" ucap mereka berbarengan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hinata kaget karena yang bertabrakan dengannya adalah Naruto musuh bebuyutannya sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya Naruto.

"Kau, ternyata kau ya yang membuatku terjatuh" ucap Hinata masih dalam posisi jatuh seperti tadi.

"Enak saja, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" ucap Naruto mulai kesal.

"tidak pokoknya ini salahmu duren"ucap Hinata tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"A-apa kau bilang dasar Sadako,sekarang cepat minta maaf" ucap Naruto.

"Apa ogah deh, aku gak sudi minta maaf sama lu" kata Hinata.

"Dasar kau,huh sudahlah" ucap Naruto lalu berupaya berdiri namun tanpa dia sadari terdapat kulit pisang di dekat kakinya sehingga dia menginjaknya dan terpeleset menimpa Hinata yang kaget.

"Waaaaa.." ucap Naruto yang terpeleset.

"Eh, a-apa hei, kyaaaa" teriak Hinata yang di timpa oleh Naruto.

 _Bruuukkk._

Dan sekali lagi mereka pun jatuh dan Naruto menimpa Hinata.

Mereka tak berkata kata saat mereka saling pandang.

" _A-aku baru tahu ternyata mata si Hinata indah tanpa aku sadari aku mempersempit jarak diantara aku dan Hinata awalnya aku lihat Hinata membulatkan matanya tapi dia segera menutup matanya saat wajahku semakin dekat dengannya..dan..  
Cup  
Kukecup lembut bibirnya dan temen dari Hinata dan teman se-genk ku kaget melihat aku mencium hinata Sampai aku sadar kalau bibirku masih menempel dengan bibir mungil hinata dan langsung aku lepaskan kecupan singkat itu. Dan aku dapat melihat di wajah Hinata ada rona-rona merah tebal seperti kepiting rebus sampai dia tiba-tiba berteriak_ _dan mendorongku."_

 _~00~_

"Kyaaaa..first kissku" teriak Hinata.

"Itaii, huh hei sadako bisa tidak kau mendorongku agak pelan sakit tahu" kesal Naruto yang menahan sakit pantatnya karena jatuh dua kali dan kali ini dia merasakan lebih sakit.

"Hiks, Kau jahat Naruto" ucap Hinata lalu pergi dari sana.

"Dasar Naruto, kau telah membuat Hina-Chan menangis"ucap Sakura sebelum menyusul Hinata dan diikuti oleh yang The princess yang lainnya.

"Huh, dasar Sadako cengeng" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada aura gelap di belakangnya.

"Glek" dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya sampai ada yang berteriak.

" NARUTOOOOO..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA HINATA-SAMA HAH.." Teriak Neji kambuh penyakit Sister Complexnya dan sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar naruto..

"Gyaaa...NEJI G-GOMEN AKU TAK BERMAKSUD.. MELAKUKANNYAA...jawab naruto panik yang sudah cabut lari marathon untuk menghindari amukan neji."NARUTOO..sambil mengejar naruto yang lari tunggang langgang. Sedangkan Naru-Neji yang masih kejar kejaran para The Princess langsung menghibur hinata yang lagi sedih.

"Sudah,,diam Hina-chan gak usah nangis donk.."Hibur sakura  
"I-iya aku sudah tak apa apa kok guys.."jawab Hinata masih syok. "A-aku ke-ketoilet..du-dulu iya jawab Hinata lari tanpa mendengarkan jawaban para sahabatnya.

Di toilet

Hinata masih syok atas kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya, ciuman pertamanya telah di rebut oleh naruto,tanpa sadar dia memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh naruto.

"Ciuman pertamaku di ambil naruto "ucap ku masih syok dan saat mengingat dia mengecup bibirku lembut aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin merona entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi hangat,dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang saat melihat mata shappirenya.."uhh..mengingat saja membuatku merona lagi apalagi bertemu dengannya."apa aku mulai menyukainya"..aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran bodohku.."huh mana mungkin aku menyukai si baka duren" ucapku menepis pikiranku.

Sedangkan dilain tempat di waktu yang sama seorang pemuda pirang bermata shappire sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ARRGG,apa apaan sikapku tadi mengapa aku sampai menciumnya,tapi bibirnya terasa manis,aku jadi ingin menc-..Arrgg..apa apaan pikiran bodohku,apa aku mulai menyukainya,apalagi setiap aku menatap wajahnya jantungku berdetak tak sudahlah,lebih baik aku kembali kekelas saja ucapku"seraya meninggalkan taman belakang.

~00~

Setelah kedua sajoli itu berdebat dengan pikirannya mereka kembali ke kelas tanpa menghiraukan berbagai tatapan khawatir dari teman-temannya.

"Hina-chan..kamu dari mana saja..kami semua khawatir terhadapmu setelah kejadian itu kau tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dan sekarang kau datang ke kelas bersama Naruto" tanya Sakura"

" Iyaa...Hina-chan kau darimana?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir

"Aku dari toilet Saku-chan,Ino-chan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ohhh sabar ya Hina-chan" ucap Ino menyemangati Hinata,lalu tiba-tiba Ino menjentikkan jari lentiknya bagaimana nanti pulang sekolah kita shophing ke Mall hitung-hitung refreshing jawab Ino lalu sambil beli gaun buat pesta dansa lanjutnya

"Uhmm baik aku setuju, kebetulan gaun buat pesta dansa aku gak ada jawab Tenten sumringah

"A-ano aku tak bisa ikut teman teman lain kali iya"jawab Hinata

"Ayolah Hina-chan ikut ya,hitung-hitung kita refreshing ya..ya..ya" Rayu Ino pada Hinata yang sedang berpikir ikut atau tidaknya,lama berpikir akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas lalu berkata "U-umm baiklah,aku ikut" kata Hinata.

"Yeee,kita shophing hehe jawab Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

Skip cerita

Hinata dkk sekarang sedang berada di Mall Konoha di sebuah toko pakaian yang menjual beraneka ragam mencari gaun untuk dipakai di pesta dansa yang diadakan seminggu lagi di Aula KHS.

"Guyss,aku cocoknya yang mana nih"kata Ino memanggil teman-teman untuk menanyakan gaun yang mana cocok buatnya.

"U-umm Ino-pig coba deh kamu pakai yang warna biru muda itu,sesuai dengan matamu"kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan gaun yang dipegang oleh Ino,dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ino lalu mencobanya di ruang ganti.

"Hina-chan,kamu sudah dapat gaun belum" tanya Temari pada Hinata yang lagi pilih-pilih gaun yang cocok,lalu menoleh pada Temari

dan tersenyum menjawab

"Sudah,ini sambil menunjukkan padanya,dan dibalas gumaman wow dari temari yang kagum dengan keindahan gaun yang dibawa Hinata.

"Wow,Hina-chan gaunnya indah,coba deh kamu pakai pasti kamu tambah manis"kata Temari tersenyum,di jawab anggukan kecil dari Hinata lalu berlalu pergi untuk mencoba gaunnya.

~00~

"Hai guys" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti mengggunakan gaun biru muda diatas lutut yang dibagian dada kiri terdapat pita dibagian bahu agak terbuka dan memiliki renda-renda memperindah gaun tersebut.  
"Ohh Ino-chan wahh kamu cantik sekali dengan gaun itu."Puji Tenten kagum.  
"Tuhkan Ino-pig apa aku bilang kamu cocok pakai gaun itu"jawab Sakura sumringah.  
"Iya..ya Jidat,thanks kamu sudah memilihkan aku yang cocok buatku"kata Ino tersenyum lebar.

Ehh,ngomong-ngomong Hinata mana,,kok tak keliatan batang hidungnya"tanya Ino pada teman-teman yang lain "Oohh Hinata-chan lagi coba gaun yang dipilihnya,palingan lagi sebentar dia muncul" kata Temari.  
Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara lembut dari belakang mereka serempak mereka membalikkan badan dan berdirilah gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang menggunakan gaun berwarna softpurple diatas lutut memperlihatkan paha yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, dibagian dada tengah terdapat pita besar di bagian bawahnya terdapat renda-renda mempercantik gaunnya.  
"Wahhh,Hina-chan kau..kau cantik sekali menggunakan gaun itu" kata Ino kagum  
"I-Iya benar kata Ino-chan kamu cantik sekali memakai gaun itu kata Temari sambil tersenyum  
"T-terima kasih teman-teman kata Hinata Blushing  
"Emm, guys kan kita sudah dapat gaunnya nih,gimana kita bayar aja sekarang yuk"ajak Sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

~00~

Setelah para The Princess shophing mereka langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hinata yang memang sudah penat dari habis berjalan jalan,langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjang king size_nya.  
"Haahh~ hari ini benar-benar membuatku letih seharian,sebaiknya aku membersihkan badan dulu untuk menghilangkan letih kata Hinata sambil meranjak ke kamar mandi,setelah beberapa menit Hinata keluar menggunakan pakaian mandi lalu menggantinya menggunakan long dress berwarna purple.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata ada yang mengetuk.

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Hime apa Kaa-san boleh masuk kata suara dari balik pintu dan dijawab iya oleh hinata  
"Tentu kasaan jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar  
"apa kaa-san tidak mengganggu,kaa-san lihat sepertinya kamu mau istirahat"kata kaa-san Hinata

"T-tidak kok kaa-san,malah aku yang senang ada kaa-san disini."kata Hinata riang.  
"oohh kaa-san kira mengganggumu"  
"A-ano ada apa iya kaa-san,tak biasanya masuk kekamarku"tanya Hinata bingung.  
"Um begini Hime,tadi kaa-san dan tou-san sudah memutuskan kalau kamu,kami jodohkan dengan anak teman tou-san."kata kasaan Hinata.  
Hening

5 detik  
10 tetik  
1 menit  
"AAAPAAA..AKU MAU DIJODOHHKANN TTIDAAKK"teriak Hinata Histeris.  
"Maaf Hime,tapi ini sudah keputusan tou-san mu,sebaiknya kamu turuti saja iya sayang"kata kaa-san.  
..."baiklah kaa-san."ucap Hinata lirih.

"Maaf iya sayang ini sudah keputusan tou-san"ucap

kaa-san Hinata seraya beranjak dari kamar hinata yang sedang merenung sedih akan nasib-nya kelak.

~00~

Dipagi yang cerah bunga-bunga sakura bertebaran tertiup angin ramai orang berjalan-ria sambil bercengkrama bersama teman-teman-nya,tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut indigo bermata amethyst yang sedang bermuram durja akan perkataan orang tuanya semalam.

~Flesback~

"..Tousaan Hime tidak mau dijodohkan,aku kan masih kelas 2 SMA masa aku mau dijodohkan" kata Hinata menolak perintah tou-san_nya.  
"Hime,tou-san tidak mau tau pokoknya kau harus bertunangan dengan anak teman tou-san,untuk mempererat hubungan kerja sama agar perusahaan kita meningkat."kata tou-san Hinata tegas. "T-taapi aku ti-"ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh suara bentakan tou-san_nya. "Tou-san tidak menerima penolakan pokok-nya kamu tetap bertunangan dengannya titik."kataa Tou-san Hinata Keras.  
"Tou-san jaahhaat"kata hinata seraya berlari kekamarnya.

 _BLAMM.._

~ _Back To Store~_

"Haahh,aku harus Hinata sedih,lalu datang teman-teman Hinata menghampirinya.  
"Ohayou,Hina-chann"Kata Sakura DKK  
"Ohayou guys"balas Hinata tersenyum paksa.  
"Hina-chan,kamu kenapa sepertinya kamu tidak semangat."kata Ino khawatir seraya memegang pundak Hinata.  
"Umm,aku baik kok Ino-chan"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.  
"Benar,kamu tidak apa-apa Hina-chan"tanya tenten.  
"Iya,aku tidak apa-apa kok guys"kata Hinata masih pada pendiriannya.  
"Ohh,ok tapi kalau Hina-chan ada masalah gak usah sungkan cerita ya,kita kan sahabatan"kata Sakura riang.  
"Makasih,kawan-kawan aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti kalian semua"kata Hinata haru.

 _Ruang Kelas_

Seperti biasa kelas XI.A ramai dengan celotehan para siswa dan siswi murid KHS,ada yang senang bergosip-ria bersama temannya,ada yang berdandan, ada yang bermain bola dikelas,ada yang sedang memakan kripik kentang,dan masih banyak lagi aktivitas murid-murid KHS.

Sama halnya dengan para Pangeran KHS,mereka sedang menghibur Ketua genk mereka yang sedang bermuram semenjak tiba di KHS.  
"Hmm,Sabar ja Nar,jugaan kau dapat cewek cantik seperti Hinata kan,dari pada kau ditunangkan dengan salah satu fans kau yang ribut itu,ihh kalau aku yang ditunangkan aku pilih setuju aja,kata sai panjang+ lebar.  
"Hn,benar kata si Sai,Dobe."Kata Sasuke datar.  
"Huhh,kau sih gampang ngomong Teme,ini kan masa depanku,masa aku harus nikah sama Hinata sih,huh"kata Naruto cemberut tanpa sadar aura disekeliling seseorang yang ada dibelakang tempatnya berdiri sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh. "BENAR KAU TAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA-SAMA...N-A-R-U-T-O.." Kata seorang yang sudah bersiap menghajar siapapun yang ada didepannya. "Eh tentu saja aku tidak mau menikah dengan si Sadako itu"kata Naruto dengan entengnya menjawab

"Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan Sada-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena saat berbalik ingin melihat siapa yang bertanya dia langsung menjadi pucat pasi karena aura yang di keluarkan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. "WAAAAA...NEJI B-BUKAAN MA-MAKSUD A-AKU MENGAT-TAKAN B-BEGITU..A-AKU H-HANYA B-BERCANDA HA..HA.." Kata Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang yang ada di depan Naruto ternyata Neji kakak sepupu Hinata yang sudah menyiapkan pukulannya, dan berkata "MATIII...KAAAUUU NARUTOOOO..." Naruto yang sudah waspada repleks menghindar dari serangannya Neji dan langsung cabut lari keluar kelas dan langsung di kejar oleh Neji,dan semua bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan Naruto yang membahana karena di siksa oleh Neji.

Kita lewatkan peristiwa berdarah itu,sekarang kita lihat tokoh utama kita yang sedang tertunduk sedih yang sedang dihibur teman se genk-nya.  
"Sudahlah Hina-Chan,jangan murung terus" kata Sakura menghibur Hinata yang lagi murung.  
" ..." Tapi Sakura-Chan..hiks..aku tidak mau hiks sama si Baka Duren,hiks..hiks.." kata Hinata sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.  
" Cobalah kau menyukainya Hina-Chan,lagi pula Si Naruto gak buruk juga kan dia cocok aja sama kamu'' Kata Ino Menasehati.  
"Tap-tapi Ino-Chan,aku gak tau harus bersikap seperti apa saat berada di depannya" kata Hinata lirih  
"Sudahlah Hina-Chan,kamu bersikap seperti biasa saja,tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan"Kata Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata  
"Ya,terima Kasih guys kalian memang sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki" Kata Hinata terharu sambil memeluk para sahabatnya.

Setelah Sakura Dkk berhasil menghibur Hinata yang sedang sedih,tiba-tiba Kakashi sensei menemui mereka untuk memberikan informasi kalau mereka di panggil ke ruang Kepala sekolah.  
"Ehm"Kata Kakashi sensei menghentikan pelukan para sahabat itu,Hah Kakashi Sensei ada apa ya"Kata Temari menanyakan alasan sensei mereka menemui mereka.  
"Begini,tadi Sensei di suruh oleh Tsunade-Sama memanggil kalian untuk segera datang ke ruangannya karena ada yang perlu dia bicarakan kepada kalian" Kata Kakashi jelas lalu beranjak dari sana.  
"Hah apa yang ingin Tsunade-Sama bicarakan pada kita" Kata Hinata kepada para sahabatnya.  
"Entahlah aku tidak tahu,lebih baik kita kesana saja sekarang,jangan membuat Tsunade-Sama menunggu"Kata Sakura.

~00~

Ruangan Kepala Sekolah

 _Tok..tok..tok_

"Ya Masuk"Kata Tsunade dari dalam ruangan.  
Saat di dalam sudah ada para The Prince yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.  
"Heh,mengapa ada Si Duren disini"kata Hinata.

Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, mengapa ada Sadako disini"Kata Naruto mengulangi perkataan Hinata.  
"Huh,,tentu saja aku ada disini karena panggilan dari Tsunade"Kata Hinata menanggapi.  
"Heh..dasar Sadako''  
"Duren"  
''Sadakoo"  
"Durenn"  
''Sa- Hentikan perdebatan kalian " Kata Tsunade murka  
"Ini sih gara-gara kamu Sadako''Kata Naruto masih menyalahkan Hinata, enak saja ini sih salahmu Duren"kata Hinata mengejek Naruto.

 _BRAKK.._  
"Sudah kubilang hentikan pertengkaran kalian atau.."Tsunade tidak melanjutkan perkataannya,dia menempatkan tangannya di depan lehernya sambil tetap mengeluarkan aura gelap dan memberikan Deathglare tajam kepada Naruto Dkk dan Hinata Dkk.

Mereka semua langsung diam tidak berani bicara karena takut dengan Tsunade yang masih mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

Dan Hinata mencairkan aura mencengkam di ruanganan dengan bertanya apa alasan Tsunade-Sama memanggil mereka ke ruangannya.  
"Ada apa, Tsunade-Sama memanggil kami" Kata Hinata mewakili semuanya.  
"Ehmm,sebaiknya kalian semua duduk dulu kata Tsunade mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.  
"Baik" Kata mereka serempak. "Jadi ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kita kemari" Kata Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan Hinata.  
"Begini,kalian semua sudah mengetahui kalau minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan pesta dansa di ruang aula kan."Kata Tsunade dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka semua.

''Nah,sebelum acara itu dilaksanakan pihak sekolah memiliki rencana untuk membuat pembukaan acara dengan mengadakan konser pada malam hari dengan mempertunjukan berbagai macam pertunjukan. Jadi Saya menunjuk kalian semua untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam kelancaran acara ini, bukankah kalian semua termasuk anggota Band KHS, bagaimana kalau kalian mempertunjukkan keahlian kalian dalam acara ini" Kata Tsunade '' Kalian tidak boleh menolaknya" Kata Tsunade melanjutkan.  
"Hah, kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus mengikuti kemauannya." Kata Sakura  
''Hn,Benar kata Si Jidat,kita harus mengikuti kemauannya." Kata Sasuke menanggapi Sakura.  
"Umm,,benar kata si Teme, sebaiknya kita berpartisipasi dalam acara itu, Kata Naruto menyetujui pendapat Sasuke.

~00~  
Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkumpul membicarakan itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi.  
''Baiklah,Tsunade-Sama,kami semua akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini." Kata Naruto mewakili semuanya.  
"Bagus,kalau kalian setuju,aku akan memberitahu kepada pihak sekolah kalau kalian menyetujui untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pembukaan tersebut."Kata Tsunade Sumringah. ''Baiklah sebaiknya kalian menyiapkan lagu apa yang kalian akan bawakan nanti pada saat acara pembukaan'' Kata Tsunade melanjutkan.  
''Haik,Tsunade-Sama'' Kata mereka semua menunduk kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeee..akhirnya fanfic selanjutnya selesai juga._

 _Zella-chan sangat berterima kasih atas dukungannya._

 _Sebelumnya Zella-chan minta maaf jika masih salah dalam pengetikan karena zella-chan tidak mengeceknya namun langsung mempublishnya^^_

 _Jadi semoga minna semua menyukai fanfic zella-chan ya._

 _Ohh,iya di chapter ini Sepertinya benih cinta mulai muncul di antara Naruto dan Hinata._

 _Kira-kira lagu apa ya yang akan di bawakan oleh The Princess dan The Prince?_

 _Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan saran._


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja ya^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkumpul membicarakan itu, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi._

'' _Baiklah,Tsunade-Sama,kami semua akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini." Kata Naruto mewakili semuanya._

" _Bagus,kalau kalian setuju,aku akan memberitahu kepada pihak sekolah kalau kalian menyetujui untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara pembukaan tersebut."Kata Tsunade Sumringah. ''Baiklah sebaiknya kalian menyiapkan lagu apa yang kalian akan bawakan nanti pada saat acara pembukaan'' Kata Tsunade melanjutkan._

'' _Haik,Tsunade-Sama'' Kata mereka semua menunduk kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah mereka semua kembali ke kelas untuk membicarakan lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan saat acara tersebut.  
Ruang Kelas XI.  
''Guys, lagu apa nih yang akan kita pakai untuk acara pembukaan itu"Kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan.  
"Bagaimana kalau lagu Tsuki Ga Kirei- Nao Touyama,saja" Kata Ino mengusulkan.  
"Wahh,ide yang bagus Ino-Chan"kata Tenten menanggapi

"Benar kan Tema-Chan"kata Tenten kepada Temari.  
"Ya,Itu ide yang bagus.'' Kata Temari menyetujui pendapat Ino juga.  
"Baiklah,sudah diputuskan kita akan menyanyikan lagu Tsuki Ga Kirei yang di bawakan oleh Nao Touyama.'' Kata Hinata mengakhiri perbincangan mereka kali ini.

~00~  
Di lain tempat dengan waktu yang sama para The Prince juga sedang memikirkan lagu apa yang akan mereka bawakan.  
"Jadi Lagu apa yang akan kita pakai untuk acara itu" Kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan antara mereka.  
" Bagaimana laguTsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou

(Go Version)- Breakerz,Kata Sai mengusulkan.  
" Itu bagus juga,bagaimana pendapat kalian'' Kata Neji menanyakan pendapat teman-temannya.  
"Hn,itu bagus'' Kata Sasuke datar.  
"Aku setuju dengan Teme" Kata Naruto  
''Mendukasai,aku juga" Kata Shikamaru malas  
"Yosh,sudah di putuskan kita akan membawakan lagu Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou (GO Version)-Breakerz

Kata Naruto semangat.

~00~

Tibalah acara pembukaan,Semua siswa-siswi KHS, datang untuk menonton pertunjukan Band KHS,untuk melihat para Primadona KHS yang akan menunjukkan keahlian mereka dalam menyanyi.

"Baiklah saya dari pengurus Osis Konan akan menjadi MC untuk hari ini,acara pertama kita adalah pembukaan dengan berdoa lalu Pidato dari Senju Tsunade-Sama lalu dilanjutkan dengan hiburan dan terakhir penutup."

Baiklah kita mulai acara ini dengan berdoa bersama.

Lalu di lanjutkan dengan pidato dari Tsunade-sama. Silahkan Tsunade-Sama'' Kata Konan "Baiklah saya akan menyampaikan beberapa bla bla bla.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama, telah membawakan pidatonya" ucap Konan selaku MC.

Setelah beberapa jam Tsunade membahas tentang berbagai macam dari pidatonya, gak ding cuma beberapa menit :v

"Baiklah,akhirnya tibalah saat untuk penampilan para Primadona KHS yaitu The Prince Kata Konan selaku pembawa acara.

"Kita sambut The Prince" teriak Konan.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba lampu mati dan muncul asap dan terdengar suara gitar yang di mainkan lalu muncul Naruto dan Dkk dari balik asap tersebut.  
Sebelumnya kita lihat kostum apa yang dikenakan para The Prince yang membuat para fansgirl menjerit-jerit.

Namikaze naruto,malam ini sungguh terlihat keren di mata para fansgirl_nya. menggunakan kemeja orange lengan panjang dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam panjang,di padukan dengan sepatu ket hitam.

Uchiha Sasuke menggunakan kemeja biru dongker dibalut dengan jas berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu ket hitam.

Shimura Sai menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dibalut jas senada dengan yang lainnya dengan celana panjang yang senada dengan jas yang dipakainya dan sepatu ket hitam.

Hyuuga Neji menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang yang dilipat ujungnya dibalut dengan jas berwarna coklat dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu ket hitam dan terakhir

Nara Shikamaru menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang dibalut dengan jas coklat dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu ket hitam.

 _ **hitomi tojireba kimi no omokage**_

 _ **daisuki datta egao mo ima wa kiesou de (Naruto)**_

menyanyikan lagu pembukaannya lalu di sambung oleh Sasuke.

 _ **omoidasu no wa aoi gekkou**_

 _ **te o futta ushirosugata ano hi kimi o tsuresatta (Sasuke)**_

 _ **kokoro kara kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai (Naruto)**_

Di lanjutkan oleh Naruto sambil maju ke depan panggung lalu di susul Sasuke menyanyikan bagiannya.

 _ **aishiteru aishiteru todokanu omoi (Sasuke)**_

Lalu Naruto menyanyikan bagiannya sambil memberikan kedipan kepada para fansgirl_nya membuat mereka berteriak saking girang bahkan ada yang mimisan.

 _ **yume naraba yume naraba kimi ni aeru noni**_

 _ **inori todokanai kedo…(Naruto)**_

Masuk ke bagian reff Naruto dan Sasuke menyanyikan bersamaan dengan permainan gitar Sai dan Neji yang memukau tak ketinggalan permainan bass Shikamaru yang tempo pukulannya yang perfect.

 _ **tsukiyo no itazura no mahou kimi wa kage ni toraware**_

 _ **shingetsu yami ni hisomu you ni kimi no sugata ga mienai (Naruto & Sasuke)**_

Lalu terdengar suara gitar Sai dan Neji yang berduet menggentarkan panggung lalu di susul Naruto menyanikan bagiannya.

 _ **kisetsu wa meguri kimi wa modoranai**_

 _ **usubeniiro no hanabira nando chirisaita no deshou(Naruto)**_

Lalu Sasuke menyanyikan bagiannya dan tersenyum menyeringai membuat para fansgirl_nya menjerit kegirangan.

 _ **samishikute samishikute koe ga kikitakute**_

 _ **kanjitai kanjitai kimi no nukumori**_

 _ **omoikiri omoikiri sora ni te o nobasu**_

 _ **kimi ni todokanai kedo…(Sasuke)**_

Di lanjutkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan suara_nya yang tinggi dengan permainan gitar Sai dan Neji yang semakin heboh dan Permainan bass Shikamaru yang makin cepat dengan dia menganguk-anggukan kepala menikmati permainannya.

 _ **tsuki no michikake o nagamete kimi no arika o sagasu**_

 _ **mata mangetsu no toki ga kuru eikyuu ni kurikaesu no?(Naruto & Sasuke)**_

lalu tiba-tiba musik terdengar lebih keras dengan tempo yang Tinggi dan Shikamaru memukul drum dengan tempo yang cepat dan keras membuat para penonton berteriak heboh akan penampilan the Prince KHS tidak lupa dengan para The Princess yang menyaksikan penampilan para the Prince yang sudah blushing karena melihat para musuh mereka tampil dengan kerennya dan mari kita dengar isi hati mereka.

Iner Hinata

Wahh,sumpahh Si Naruto itu ternyata kerennn buangetttzz apalagi melihat senyumnya yang menawan duhh rasanya aku jadi tidak menyesal akan bertunangan dengannya iner Hinata kegirangan.

Iner Sakura

Gila,Ternyata Si Chicken Butt itu tampan banget apalagi tatapan tajamnya wuihh..kerennn kata iner sakura lebayy.

Iner Ino

OMG,ternyata Sai itu keren bingitzz..tampan lagi wuiihh di melihat kearahku..KYAAA.. senyuman mautnya..OHH Sai-Kunnnn teriak iner Ino berlebihan.

Iner Tenten

WADUUHH..Neji keren buangetttzzz,,Tampannnnn..Kata iner tenten berbunga-bunga

Iner Temari

OMG.. ternyata si Tukang Tidur itu hebat juga dalam bermain drum..tumben dia tidak mengantuk dia jadi terlihat sangat kerennn..Iner Temari agak waras.

~00~

Naruto melompat salto dan mendarat sempurna dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton lalu dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke

 _ **tsuki no hikari ni terasarete kimi no mugen ni madou**_

 _ **kimi to utsutsu no koigokoro shiroku oboro ni kasunde(Sasuke)**_

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti dan Naruto menyanyikan bagiannya dengan nada beratnya yang membuat para fansgirfansgirl_nya berteriak kegirangan bahkan ada yang mimisan sampai pingsan.

 _ **o you ni sakihokori**_

 _ **tori no you ni habataite**_

 _ **kaze no you ni maiagari**_

 _ **tsuki no yo ni ai ni kite(Naruto)**_

Lalu musik kembali terdengar dengan tempo yang cepat Sai dan Neji memainkan gitarnya dengan lincah sesekali mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum manis kepada para fansgirl_nya, Naruto dan Sasuke menyanyikan dengan irama yang tinggi dengan suara beratnya.

 _ **tsukiyo no itazura no mahou kimi wa kage ni toraware**_

 _ **shingetsu yami ni hisomu you ni kimi no sugata wa doko(Naruto & Sasuke)**_

Naruto dan Sasuke maju ke depan dan menyanyikan lagu terakhir dengan memukau, Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman lima jarinya membuat fansgirl_nya menjerit tak karuan begitu pula dengan Sasuke tersenyum tipis bagi fansgirl_nya itu sungguh keren.

 _ **tsuki no hikari ni terasarete kimi no mugen ni madou**_

 _ **yume to utsutsu no koigokoro shiroku oboro ni kasunde**_

 _ **kimi wa chikaku ni iru noni…(Naruto & Sasuke)**_

Setelah musik berhenti disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton dan para The Prince membungkukkan badan dan turun dari panggung dengan teriakan dari para fansgirl mereka.

"Wahh..penampilan yang menakjubkan dari The Prince,baiklah selanjutnya penampilan dari para putri primadona KHS kita sambut The Princess"Kata konan selaku pembawa acara dan turun dari panggung,dengan terikan meriah dari para penonton yang menantikan para The Princess untuk tampil.

Tiba-tiba panggung yang awalnya gelap menjadi terang dengan diiringi musik dari gitar dan muncul Hinata DKK yang sudah menempati alat musik mereka masing-masing dengan pakaian mereka yang sangat memukau.  
Sebelum itu, kita lihat pakaian yang digunakan oleh para The Princess.

Yang pertama Hyuuga Hinata ,menggunakan dress softpurple selutut dengan dipadukan high hell setinggi lima cm dengan warna yang senada dengan dressnya dan wajah cantiknya dipoles makeup tipis,rambut panjangnya digerai dengan hiasan mahkota cantik berwarna purple.

Kedua, Haruno Sakura, menggunakan dress softpink selutut dengan memakai high hell setinggi lima cm yang senada dan wajah cantiknya dipoles makeup tipis dan rambut panjangnya digerai dengan hiasan mahkota yang senada.

Ketiga Yamanaka Ino,memakai dress biru muda selutut dengan dipadukan memakai high hell setinggi lima cm yang senada, wajah cantiknya dipoles makeup tipis dan rambut panjangnya diikat poni tail dengan hiasan mahkota yang senada dengan dressnya.

Keempat, Hwang Tenten, memakai dress polkadot selutut dengan memakai high hell setinggi lima cm yang senada dan wajah imutnya dipoles makeup tipis dengan rambutnya dikepang kesamping dengan memakai hiasan mahkota yang Sabaku Temari ,menggunakan dress kuning cerah selutut dengan high hell setinggi lima cm yang senada dan wajah cantiknya dipoles makeup tipis dengan rambutnya dikepang empat dengan hiasan mahkota cantik yang senada dengan dressnya.

 _ **yuugure ochiru mae ni shiroi tsuki ga noboru  
harukaze yasashiku futatsu no kage sasayaku you ni tsutsundeita yo(Hinata)**_

Hinata mengawali menyanyi dengan indah dengan memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat para fans mereka menjerit histeris dan dilanjutkan oleh sakura dengan genitnya mengerlingkan mata kepada para fansboynya yang membuat mereka mimisan.

 _ **hajimete konna ni dareka o omotta(sakura)**_

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti dan hinata maju dengan gerakan sensual dan menjabat tangan para fans yang sudah mimisan dan musik kembali bersuara dengan tempo yang lembut.

 _ **itsumo dou shite ii no ka wakaranakatta  
kimi e no omoi wa koboreru hodo aru no ni  
tsunaida migite mo gikochi nai kisu mo**_  
 _ **sore dake ga kono sekai no subete datta(Hinata)**_

dan dilanjutkan oleh Tenten dengan keahlian bermain gitarnya, lalu Hinata dan Sakura bernyanyi bersamaan.

 _ **kyou mo kimi kara moratta kotoba o dakishimeteiru  
watashi ni totte sore wa marude tsukiakari  
futari de miageta ano toki mitai ni kirei(Hinata & Sakura)**_

lalu di lanjutkan oleh Hinata dengan mengedipkan matanya membuat fansboy_nya blushing.

 _ **atsui natsu no hizashi yureru fuurin no ne(Hinata)**_

Kemudian Sakura menyanyikan bagiannya dengan nada rendah.

 _ **shinkokyuu shite mitsumeta senaka wa omotta yori mo sugoku ookikute(Sakura)**_

Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Hinata dengan permainan Piano yang memukai dari Ino dan Bass yang perfect dari Temari.

 _ **dou shite konna ni setsunaku saseru no?(Hinata)**_

Kemudian Bunyi Bass dengan tempo yang cepat dari Temari dan gitar dari Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura menyanyikan dengan irama yang cepat.

 _ **ano hi futari de aruita kashi ya yokochou  
kimi no hohaba ni awasete tsuite itta ne (Hinata&Sakura)**_

Hinata dan sakura maju ke depan panggung sambil terus bernyanyi dan diiringi oleh piano Temari,gitar ino dan bas Tenten yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

 _ **itsumo no neguse to hodoketa kutsu hi mo  
kono mama toki o tomete shimai takatta(Hinata & Sakura)**_

Lalu di lanjutkan oleh Sakura.

 _ **natsu matsuri ni futari de miageta hanabi wa ima demo  
watashi ni totte kakegaenai takaramono**_  
 _ **futari o miteita ano tsuki mitai ni kirei(Sakura)**_

Lalu di lanjutkan dengan Musik dari Bass Temari yang memukau kemudian permainan gitar Tenten dan Suara Piano Ino yang lembut dengan perpaduan musik yang menyatu berirama. Kemudian di susul nyanyian Hinata dengan nada yang Tinggi.

 _ **donna ni tooku hanareteitemo kimi to  
zutto itsumade demo issho ni iraremasu you ni to  
inotta(Hinata)**_

Lalu permainan, Ino dengan pianonya, dengan diiringi musik bas dari Temari yang memukau dan permainan gitar Tenten yang semakin heboh. Membuat para fans mereka menjerit-jerit histeris dengan penampilan mereka tidak ketinggalan para The Prince yang sudah merona dan takjub dengan para The Princess yang sangat hebat dalam penampilan mereka. Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya yang ada dalam hati mereka mengenai para The Princess.

Iner Naruto

"WAHH..gila gue gak nyangka ternyata Hinata itu cuuaantiikkk banget saat tersenyum, gue gak nyesel mau dinikahin ama dia..SEMANGGAT..HINATA-CHAANN." Iner naruto berbunga-bunga

Iner Sasuke

"OMG...gue gak salah lihatkan,Sakura itu ternyata cantiiikkkk buaangett apalagi saat dia mengerlingkan mata..WAHHH CANTIKNYAAA,,SAKURA-CHAANN.'' Iner sasuke menjerit

Iner Sai

"Ternyata si Ino..CAAANTIIKK juga..dia pintar bingizz main pianonya..GO INO-CHANNN"Iner sai senyum-senyum gaje.

Iner neji

"ternyata, si panda..keren juga,, apalagi saat main gitarnya,,,KUUUEEREEN ABISSS,"Iner neji kegilaan.

Iner shikamaru

" gue gak nyangka ternyata temari hebat juga main basnya" iner shikamaru masih normal.

~00~

 _ **yozora ni kyou mo mabataku hoshi o mitsumete  
koboreru namida o hitori korae teita yo  
kotoba o motanai tsuki ga watashi nara  
kimi to iu hoshi mitsumetsudzukeru(Sakura)**_

Dilanjutkan oleh Hinata dan Sakura yang beraksi diatas panggung menebar kiss-bye dan senyum manis yang membuat para fansboy merasa salting.

 _ **itsumo dou shite ii no ka wakara nakatta  
kimi e no omoi wa koboreru hodo aru noni  
tsunaida migite mo gikochi nai kisu mo(Hinata & Sakura)**_

Kemudian Hinata menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu dengan Indahnya.

 _ **sore dake ga kono sekai no subete datta  
kyou mo kimi kara moratta kotoba o dakishimeteiru  
watashi ni totte sore wa marude tsuki akari  
futari de miageta ano toki mitai ni kirei(Hinata)**_

Setelah musik berhenti, para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya dan menjerit tak karuan setelah penampilan para The Princess yang sangat memukau dan Para princess memberikan sambutan atas pembukaan untuk pesta dansa yang akan dilakukan pada minggu depan di gedung aula, setelah memberikan sambutan para princess berdiri sejajar dan membungkuk bersama sebelum turun dari panggung dengan diiringi teriakan para fans mereka.

"WOW itu tadi penampilan yang memukau dari The Princess berikan tepuk tangan dan seluruh penghuni KHS memberikan tepuk tangan, baiklah itu tadi penampilan dari Band KHS" Kata Konan selaku mc saat itu, baiklah acara terakhir penutup sebelum acara ini berakhir mari kita berdoa bla bla bla..

Acara malam itu pun berakhir meriah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yee..akhirnya chapter 4 selesai.. Berikan hadiah buat Zella-chan hehe.._

 _Gak ding,Zella-chan bercanda^^_

 _Gimana keren kan ohh iya Zella-chan mau kasik tau lagu yang di pakai oleh The Princess itu Tsuki ga kirei by Nao Touyama pastinya minna semua tahu kan ending dari anime Tsuki Ga Kirei itu hehe.._

 _Terus lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh The Prince itu,Tsukiyo no Itazura no Mahou (GO Version) by Breakerz nah itu Ending dari Detective Conan tau kan hehe._

 _Baiklah mungkin itu saja,_

 _Di tunggu ya kelanjutannya_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan Saran._


	5. Chapter 5

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja ya^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _WOW itu tadi penampilan yang memukau dari The Princess berikan tepuk tangan dan seluruh penghuni KHS memberikan tepuk tangan, baiklah itu tadi penampilan dari Band KHS" Kata Konan selaku mc saat itu, baiklah acara terakhir penutup sebelum acara ini berakhir mari kita berdoa bla bla bla.._

 _Acara malam itu pun berakhir meriah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah melalui hari yang panjang itu para siswa pergi untuk makan malam ataupun istirahat tak terkecuali para primadona KHS.

~ _Ruang Kelas~_

"haaahh~ hari yang melelahkan ya guys"kata Sakura sambil meregangkan badan setelah berjam-jam berdiri di belakang panggung.  
"Iya,kau benar hari ini benar-benar melelahkan tapi mengasikkan"kata Hinata seraya duduk di kursinya.  
"Kau benar Hina-chan.." setuju Tenten dan Temari.  
Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang-bincang kemudian masuklah para The Prince.  
"Hahh,hari yang melelahkan" Kata Naruto kemudian di susul oleh member yang lain " Hn,,kau benar" Kata sasuke seraya duduk dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.  
"Hei,Hinata, aku gak sangka ternyata kamu pandai juga ya bernyayi" Kata Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah Hinata dan duduk di depannya.  
"Aku kan udah bilang,kalau aku itu pandai"Kata Hinata membalas perkataan naruto.  
" Iya,kau benar" jawab Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ino berteriak dan berkata " Hoi,teman-teman bagaimana untuk merayakannya, hari kita makan bareng di Cafe sekali-kali" kata ino menggunakan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu miliknya yang membuat semua teman-teman luluh.  
" Baaiklah,kami sih setuju kalau kalian bagaimana?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto DKK.  
"Uhhmm,boleh kami juga setuju" kata naruto menyetujui  
"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kita mau ke Cafe yang mana?" tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana kalau Cafe Flowers". Usul Tenten.

"Boleh, itu usul yang bagus, bagaimana dengan kalian"setuju dan tanya Hinata kepada mereka semua.

"Ya kami setuju" jawab Sai mewakili semuanya.  
"Kalau kalian semua setuju ayo kita pergi,"Kata Naruto semangat.  
" Ayo" kata mereka serempak.  
Setelah mereka sampai diparkiran sekolah para The Princess lupa kalau mereka tidak membawa kendaraan.  
"Ohh,iya aku tidak bawa kendaraan''Kata Hinata

"Apa kamu bawa Saku-Chan"Harap Hinata semoga sakura membawanya.

"Aku juga tidak bawa bagaimana dengan yang lain" tanya sakura kepada ketiga temannya."

"Kamipun sama sakura,kami juga tidak bawa kendaraan" kata Temari mewakili  
"..''

Hinata DKK pun hanya terdiam saja, sampai Shikamaru berbicara.  
"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut kami saja, kami semua bawa kendaraan kok" Kata Shikamaru mewakili yang lain.  
"Apa boleh, kami ikut kalian" tanya Sakura.  
"Hn, kalian boleh ikut kami" kata Sasuke.  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, Hinata-Chan kamu sama aku ya" Kata Naruto mengajak Hinata.  
"Baiklah Naruto-Kun" jawab Hinata,

"Baiklah kamu tunggu disini aku ambil mobil dulu"kata Naruto sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya.  
"Hn,Sakura kamu sama aku" Kata Sasuke sebelum berjalan kearah mobilnya."  
"Baiklah." Kata Sakura  
"Ino-Chan,kamu sama aku ya"ajak Sai.

"Ok Sai-Kun"kata Ino

"sebaiknya kau shikamru ajak Temari dan kamu Neji ajak Tenten kata Sai sebelum beranjak menuju mobilnya.

~00~

Setelah mereka berangkat bersama-sama, mereka pun tiba di Cafe Flower.  
"Ok,Hinata-Chan,kita telah sampai di Cafe, kata naruto lalu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata,

"Terima kasih" Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Setelah itu mereka semua masuk kedalam Cafe tersebut dan disambut ramah oleh para pelayan.  
Mereka bersepuluh memilih tempat di pojok belakang yang memiliki satu meja panjang yang cukup untuk 10 mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Mari kita lihat posisi duduk mereka kursi yang paling pinggir diisi oleh Naruto yang berhadapan dengan Hinata, lalu Sasuke berhadapan dengan Sakura,Sai yang berhadapan dengan Ino,Neji yang berhadapan dengan Tenten dan terakhir Shikamaru yang berhadapan dengan Temari.

Setelah mereka menempati tempat duduk masing-masing, Naruto memanggil pelayan.  
" Baiklah kalian ingin pesan apa" Kata Naruto bertanya kepada yang lain.

" Hinata-Chan kamu mau pesan apa" tanya Naruto  
" Aku pesan Ramen dan Jus jeruk"Kata Hinata

"okk,aku juga sama"kata Naruto.  
"Nasi goreng extra tomat dan jus tomat'" Kata Sasusaku serempak

"Cielah~ kalian ini kompak banget,baiklah selanjutnya"kata Naruto.  
" Stik dan jus bluberry" Kata Ino  
" Stik dan Jus jeruk" kata Sai  
"Hamburger dan lemon tea" Kata Tenten  
"Aku juga "Kata Neji  
" Pizza dan Jus nanas" Kata Temari  
"Pie apel dan Es teh" Kata Shikamaru  
" Baiklah Ramen 2,jus jeruk 3,Nasi goreng extra tomat 2,jus tomat 2,Stik 2,jus bluberry 1,Hamburger 2, lemon tea 1, pizza 1,jus nanas 1, pie apel 1 dan es teh 1" Kata pelayan membacakan pesanan mereka

"Apa ada lagi" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih"Kata Naruto  
"Baiklah,silahkan ditunggu, permisi."kata pelayan Cafe itu.

~00~  
Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka pun berngobrol-ria.

"Aku gak sangka, hari ini kita berkumpul bersama" ucap Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Iya, aku juga, sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengira akan dapat berkumpul bersama seperti ini"jawab Naruto.

"dan tak pernah aku sangka aku dapat melihat senyumanmu" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"Cieeee~ ada yang mau pdkt nih" goda Sakura benar kan Ino-pig.

"Ya forehead, kamu benar,kayak sebentar lagi ada yang akan jadian"kata Ino mengerlingkan mata ke arah Naruhina.

"Dobe,sebaiknya kalau mau pdkt,di tempat lain sana" ucap Sasuke ikutan menggoda mereka.

"Kamu benar Sasuke, sana Naruto di tempat lain saja, masih banyak kok meja yang kosong" ucap Sai, teman-teman yang lain hanya senyam-senyum saja,bahkan ada yang bersiul menggoda mereka, sedangkan yang di goda sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Apaan sih kalian" ucap Naruto dengan rona tipis.

"Hah, dasar Naruto, baiklah teman-teman setelah ini kita mau kemana" tanya Temari mengubah topik karena kasihan dengan Hinata yang sudah hampir pingsan karena saking malunya.

"Kemana ya" ucap Tenten.

"Mendokusai,kita pergi ke Konoha Land saja"usul Shikamaru.

"Um, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru" ucap Temari yang membuat Hinata DKK kaget.

"Tema-Chan,kau sakit" ucap Ino menyentuh jidat Temari.

'Apaan sih Ino-Chan,siapa yang sakit, aku tidak sakit"ucap Temari menepis tangan Ino yang ada di jidatnya.

"Ino-Chan hanya heran Tema-Chan, karena tumben kamu setuju dengan Shikamaru."kata Hinata menjelaskan kenapa Ino sampai berbuat itu.

"Hah, apa salahnya aku setuju karena kupikir usul Shikamaru itu menarik" ucap Temari agak ketus.

"Sudahlah,kalian jangan bertengkar, bagaimana apa kalian setuju" ucap Neji melerai.

"Baiklah kami setuju" jawab Naruto.

"Kami juga" ucap Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mengobrol pesanan mereka sudah datang  
" Maaf menunggu, ini pesanannya"Kata pelayan itu ramah

"Silahkan dinikmati"ucapnya lagi.  
"Terima kasih" Kata Hinata, setelah pelayan itu berlalu mereka semua menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

~00~

Setelah The Princess dan The Prince selesai makan malam,mereka pun membayar makanan dan keluar menuju parkiran.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu" jawab Hinata dan di jawab anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo" ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Konoha Land.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan mereka pun tiba di Konoha Land.

"Baiklah, selagi kami memarkirkan mobil,kalian semua tunggu kami di tempat pembelian tiket" ucap Neji dan di jawab anggukan oleh The Princess.

~00~

"Wah, aku sudah lama tidak ke Konoha land"ucap Ino mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kamu benar Ino-Chan, aku juga"ucap Tenten.

"Hei guys, kok kita seperti sedang kencan ya"ucap Hinata.

"Iya,kamu benar Hinata-Chan"jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian para The Prince telah datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama girls,tempat parkir sangat penuh Jadi kami harus berkeliling mencari tempat parkir" jawab Sai.

"tidak apa-apa Sai-Kun,baiklah ayo kita masuk"ucap Ino.

"Yosh, ayo kita masuk" ucap Naruto semangat.

Setelah membeli tiket,mereka pun masuk ke dalam Konoha Land.

"Hn,mau kemana dulu nih" ucap Sasuke.

"Kemana ya"ucap Temari

"Bagaimana naik wahana roller coaster,kayak asyik"ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo" ucap Neji.

Mereka semua pun naik wahana roller coaster.

~00~

"Hueek..hueek"

"Haha..aku tidak menyangka kamu takut ketinggian Sasuke-Kun hihi" terkikik Sakura.

"Hueek..hueek..uh, puas kamu Sakura" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Haha, aku bercanda saja Sasuke-Kun" ucap Sakura tertawa sambil menghapus air di sudut matanya.

"Haha, aku pun tak menyangka topeng coolmu jatuh saat kamu ketakutan tadi haha..

 _Plasback_

Para The Princess dan The Prince telah menempati tempat duduk di roller coaster.

"Baiklah ini dia" ucap Sakura namun Sasuke yang duduk d sebelahnya hanya diam saja namun ada yang aneh Sasuke seperti menahan sesuatu, dan sampai roller coaster itu meluncur turun.

"Waaa~ ini mengasyikkan" ucap Hinata dan di iyakan oleh Naruti yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke, ini mengasyikkan bukan, wuhuu~"ucap Sakura namun sasuke hanya diam saja.

".."

"Hei Sasuke-Kun kamu kenapa?"bingung Sakura sampai roller coaster tiba di rel yang melingkar dan jatuhlah topeng coolnya Sasuke.

"WAAAAA, KAA-SAAANNNN,SASU TAKUT...WAAA TURUNKAN SASU..WAAA..INI TINGGI SEKALI"Teriak Sasuke gaje membuat para The Princess dan The Prince bersweetdrop berjamaah. Bahkan akibat teriakan membahana Sasuke mereka pun meminta turun.

 _Plasbacak off_

"Wahahhaha.. Teme.. teme..aku sungguh tak bisa berbicara dengan lancar haha..wajah ketakutanmu tadi haha..sungguh lucu haha.."ucap Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cih, puas kau Dobe" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah Naruto,jangan mentertawakan sasuke terus" ucap Neji.

"Iyah, kasihan Sasuke" ucap Tenten.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Naruto menghentikan tertawanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari minum temari"ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeret pergi Temari dari sana.

"Eh, kami pergi dulu" ucap Temari sebelum mereka berdua hilang di balik kerumunan orang.

"Ino-Chan, kita kesana yuk" ucap Sai.

"Um, ayo Sai-Kun, kami pergi dulu minna" ucap Ino lalu mereka pun pergi juga.

"Ayo Tenten" ucap Neji singkat lalu menggandeng tenten pergi entah kemana sebelum dia dapat berbicara kepada teman-temannya, begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka telah lama pergi dari sana menyisakkan Naruto dan Hinata saja.

"Mereka semua pergi, sekarang kita kemana" ucap Naruto.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin makan es krim" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan es krim" ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Selamat datang, mari silahkan" ucap pelayan menyambut Naruhina.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam toko es krim itu bersama Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk tuan putri"ucap Naruto menarikkan kursi untuk Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran" jawab Hinata mengikuti permainan Naruto.

"Es krim apa yang Anda Inginkan Tuan Putri" ucap Naruto ala Pangeran.

"Hihi, aku ingin Es krim rasa strowberry"ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku Es krim vanilla" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Es krim Strowberry dan Vanilla, akan segera datang"ucap Pelayan itu.

"Ada yang mau di pesan lagi"ucap Pelayan itu ramah.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucap Hinata, lalu pelayan itu pun berlalu.

~00~

 _SasuSaku Moment_

"Sasuke-Kun,aku mau itu" tunjuk Sakura pada permen kapas.

"Hn, kau mau permen kapas Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku mau,boleh ya Sasuke-Kun" ucap Sakura menohon.

"Baiklah,ayo" ajak Sasuke.

Mereka pun membeli permen kapas dan mencari tempat untuk makan.

~00~

 _Saiino moment._

"Sai-kun, disana iya disana"ucap Ino

"Iya Ino-Chan, aku sudah berusaha menangkapnya." ucap Sai kewalahan menangkap ikannya.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang ada di stand menangkap ikan.

"Ayo Sai-Kun,disana tuh ikannya cantik" ucap Ino-Chan sambil memberikan semangat.

"Iya-iya, ah dapat" ucap Sai berhasil menangkap ikan merah.

"Yee~ akhirnya dapat" ucap Ino riang saking senangnya sampai tidak menyadari memeluk sai. Sai yang di perlakukan seperti itu awalnya terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan menangkap ikan yang lebih banyak lagi" ucap Sai

~00~

 _Nejiten Moment_

"Tenten, kamu mau yang mana" ucap Neji.

"Um, aku mau yang itu" ucap Tenten menunjuk sebuah kalung.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendapatkan kalung itu untukmu" ucap Neji lalu bersiap menembak.

Hah,menembak jangan-jangan Neji ingin membunuh seseorang :v gak ding mereka sedang ada di stand menembak.

"Baiklah ini dia,

Door..

"Ah meleset" ucap Tenten kecewa.

"Sekali lagi"ucap Neji.

Door

"Yee..berhasil"ucap Tenten.

"Ini hadiahnya" ucap Pemilik stand itu memberikan kalung itu kepada Neji.

"Terima kasih paman" ucap Neji.

"Tenten sini aku pakaikan kalungnya" ucap Neji.

"Eh, um baiklah" ucap Tenten lalu mengangkat rambut coklatnya yang tidak di cepol dan Neji memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher Tenten dan Tenten dapat merasakan nafas lembut Neji menyentuh kulit lehernya sehingga beberapa detik Tenten menahan nafas.

"Sudah" ucap Neji.

"Um, terima kasih" ucap Tenten dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Ya sama-sama,baiklah ayo" ucap Neji lalu mereka pun pergi dari Stand itu.

~00~

 _ShikaTema Moment_

"Hei,Shikamaru kita kemana nih" ucap Temari lelah berjalan terus.

"Um, kita kesana aja yuk" tunjuk Shikamaru pada Stand Melempar gelang.

"Baiklah, ayo"ucap Temari.

Mereka pun pergi ke stand Melempar gelang.

"Selamat datang, ayo mau main" ucap pemilik Stand tersebut.

"Um, berikan 3 gelang paman"ucap Shikamaru lalu pemilik stand memberikan gelang kepada Shikamaru.

" Temari, kau mau apa"ucap Shakamaru.

"Um,aku mau boneka Nanas itu" ucap Temari.

"Baiklah"

Hup..

"Meleset, ayo lagi Shikamaru" ucap Temari memberi semangat.

"Ya, ini dia" ucap Shikamaru.

Hup..

"Yee berhasil" ucap Temari senang.

"Ini hadiahnya"ucap paman pemilik Stand itu memberikan boneka nanas itu kepada Shikamaru dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ini Temari"kata Shikamaru memberikan boneka itu pada Temari.

"Wah, terima kasih Shikamaru." ucap Temari senang.

"Ya, yuk kita pergi" ajak Shikamaru lalu mereka pun pergi dari Stand itu.

~00~

Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol singkat pesanan mereka pun tiba.

"Ini pesanannya,silahkan di nikmati" ucap Pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata sebelum pelayan itu berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah, ayo di makan Es krimnya Hinata-Chan" kata Naruto.

"Ya Naruto-Kun" kata Hinata lalu makan Es krim Strowberry_nya. Begitu pun dengan Naruto.

"Ummm, Es krim ini enak sekali" ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah, bolehkah aku mencobanya?"tanya Naruto.

"Um, tentu, cobalah ini sangat Enak"ucap Hinata mendekatkan Es krim milikny kepada Naruto dan Naruto mencoba Es krim milik Hinata.

"Umm, kau benar ini enak" ucap Naruto.

"Ya kan, um, Es krimmu rasa apa" ucap Hinata.

"Vanilla, mau coba" tawar Naruto.

"Um, bolehkah" ucap Hinata ragu

"Tentu, silahkan Hime-Sama" ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun mencoba Es krim milik Naruto.

"Umm, ini juga enak" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terpaku dengan wajah cantik Hinata sampai dia menyadari ada sisa Es krim di sudut bibir Hinata.

"Um, Hinata-Chan, ada sisa Es krim di sudut bibirmu" ucap Naruto.

"Ah benarkah, mana" ucap Hinata kaget lalu berusaha mengusap wajahnya.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Naruto lalu bangun dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya untuk dapat menggapai wajah Hinata dan mengusap sisa Es krim di sudut bibirnya dengan lembut.

Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas dari jarak sedekat ini.

" _I-ini sungguh dekat,ahh aku bisa merasakan sapuan jempolnya yang menghapus sisa Es krim di sudut bibirku,Aku baru sadar wajah_

 _Naruto-Kun sangat tampan,deg..deg..uh jantungku berdetak cepat"iner Hinata._ Begitu pun di rasakan oleh Naruto.

" _Uh, wajahnya dekat sekali,Hinata-Chan sungguh gadis yang cantik,matanya yang indah,pipinya yang cubby,hidungnya yang kecil,dan bibirnya yang menggiurkan untuk di cium, huh, apa-apaan pikiranku, tapi sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya."Iner Naruto._

"U-um,baiklah sudah"ucap Naruto agak gugup.

"I-iya Naruto, aku makan lagi ya es krimnya" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Tentu Hinata-Chan"ucap Naruto dia juga memakan es krim miliknya.

Mereka berdua pun makan es krim dengan canggung.

~00~

Setelah menghabiskan Es krim, mereka pun memanggil pelayan untuk membayar dan pergi dari sana.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya,silahkan datang lagi"ucap Penjaga pintu itu ramah. Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman. Setelah itu mereka pun hanya diam saja, sampai Naruto melihat sebuah toko pernak-pernik.

"Hinata-Chan, tunggu disini sebentar ya,aku akan segera kembali"ucap Naruto.

"Um, iya Naruto-Kun" jawab Hinata.

Di toko

"Um, kurasa dia akan suka" senyum Naruto.

"Permisi tolong bungkuskan ini dengan kertas kado dan pita ungu ya" ucap Naruto.

"Baik tuan"

"Ini uangnya, terima kasih" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari sana.

Di tempat Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun, lama sekali,dia kemana ya" bingung Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang.

"Gomen-gomen Hinata-Chan, tadi aku ke toilet hehe" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Um, tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun" senyum Hinata.

"Um, sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang,ayo" ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih,ya"jawab Hinata.

Mereka pun menuju parkiran dan melihat mobil teman-teman mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Sepertinya yang lain sudah pulang"kata Naruto tidak menemukan mobil teman-temannya.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu,karena aku mendapat pesan dari Sakura-Chan, katanya mereka pulang duluan"ucap Hinata.

"Ohh, kalau begitu ayo aku antar kau pulang" ucap Naruto lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata dan dia pun masuk dan mereka pun meninggalkan area parkir Konoha Land.

Tak lama kemudian Mereka pun sampai di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Um, arigatou untuk hari ini Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama, Hinata-Chan seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" ucap Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk Hinata-Chan dan istirahatlah sepertinya hari ini kau lelah sekali" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Naruto-Kun. Sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya dia teringat hadiah yang di belinya.

"Um, Hinata-Chan" ucap Naruto.

"Ya Naruto-Kun" kata Hinata berbalik mendekati Naruto.

"Um ini" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kado yang di belinya saat di Konoha Land.

"Untukku?Apa ini, Naruto-Kun" Hinata pun mengambil kado tersebut dari Naruto.

"Iya untukmu, buka saja" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku buka ya" Hinata pun membuka kado tersebut.

"Wahh, ini sungguh Cantik" ucap Hinata ternyata isinya sebuah kalung cantik.

"Um, sini aku pakaikan" ucap Naruto,lalu Hinata pun berbalik dan Naruto pun membuka kaitan kalungnya dan memasangkan di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Um, terima kasih Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata menyentuh kalung itu.

"Kamu menyukainya" kata Naruto.

"Iya, aku suka"senang Hinata.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kamu cepatlah masuk dan istirahatlah"ucap Naruto.

"dan besok aku akan menjemputmu,boleh kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa besok Hinata-Chan"ucap Naruto.

Iya sampai jumpa Naruto-Kun"kata Hinata.

"jaa nee" ucap Naruto

"Iya jaa nee Naruto-Kun" lalu Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yeee~ selesai juga chapter ini hehe^^_

 _Semoga minna semuanya menyukai fanfic ini ya..jangan bosen membacanya hehe.._

 _Sebelumnya Zella-Chan minta maaf,atas keterlambatan Zella-Chan mempublish fanfic ini dan Zella-Chan minta maaf karena masih banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan semua minna semuanya memakluminya ya^^_

 _Baiklah, di chapter ini sudah mulai muncul benih-benih cinta di antara para The Princess dan The Prince ya^^_

 _Di tunggu chapter berikutnya ya._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan Saran._


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto

Zella-chan cuma pinjem charanya aja^^

.

.

.

.

.

" _Baiklah,sampai jumpa besok Hinata-Chan"ucap Naruto._

 _Iya sampai jumpa Naruto-Kun"kata Hinata._

" _jaa nee" ucap Naruto_

" _Iya jaa nee Naruto-Kun" lalu Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tadaima"ucap Hinata.

"Okaeri Sayang"ucap Hikari tersenyum.

"Okaeri " ucap Hiashi.

"Hime,siapa yang barusan mengantarmu itu" tanya Hikari.

"Um,eto Naruto Kaa-san" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Naruto?Uzumaki Naruto yang mengantarmu hime"tanya Hikari.

"Um, iya Kaa-san" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Baguslah Hime,sepertinya kamu mulai menyukai calon tunanganmu" ucap Hikari menggoda Hinata.

"Kaa-san apaan sih, a-aku tidak menyukainya."ucap Hinata menghindari menatap Hikari.

"Yare-yare" ucap Hikari.

"A-aku masuk ke kamar

Kaa-chan"ucap Hinata lalu secepat kilat naik ke atas.

 _Kamar Hinata._

" _Ih Kaa-san dia malah menggodaku" iner Hinata._

" _Um, sebaiknya aku mandi lalu beristirahat" ucap Hinata_ lalu menyambar Handuk yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

~00~

15 menit kemudian Hinata keluar menggunakan baju tidur berwarna purple.

"Ah,segarnya habis mandi"ucap Hinata sambil mengelap rambutnya yang terkena air lalu berbaring di ranjang king size_nya, sampai dia teringat akan bersamanya dengan Naruto dan dia memberikan hadiah yang membuat Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum malu.

Iner Hinata.

" _Kyaaa..aku tidak menyangka Naruto-Kun orangnya romantis banget, aku tidak menyesal akan menikah dengannya,aku tidak menyangka dia memberikan sebuah kalung kepadaku."iner Hinata berbunga-bunga._

Hinata tak henti-henti tersenyum karena kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya di luar pemikirannya.

Sampai dia teringat dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ah, aku akan memberitahukan kepada mereka" ucap Hinata lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada di atas meja lalu membuka messenger dan mengimbox mereka dalam Grup.

 _ **Grup The Princess**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan On**_

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Guys,kalian pasti tidak mengira apa yang aku alami sekarang._

 _Tak lama kemudian Sakura on._

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom On**_

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Apa yang kau alami Hinata-Chan?_

 _Yang lainnya pun On satu persatu._

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan On**_

 _ **TentenGirly On**_

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan On**_

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _Apa itu Hinata-Chan?_

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Ayo beritahu kami Hinata-Chan_

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_

 _Hinata-Chan apa itu?_

 _Semua Member The Princess bertanya kepada Hinata._

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Minna, aku di berikan sebuah Hadiah oleh Naruto^^_

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Nani! Benarkah Hinata-Chan?_

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _What! Serius Hinata-Chan._

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_ _Apa Hadiah yang di berikan oleh Naruto Hinata-Chan?_

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Apa Hadiahnya?_

 _Hinata yang membaca chat sahabat-sahabatnya hanya tersenyum saja._

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Tentu saja benar Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan._

 _Naruto memberikanku Sebuah Kalung Temari-Chan,Tenten-Chan._

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _Cieeee~ yang senang di berikan hadiah, eh aku juga mau cerita lho_

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Cieee~_

 _Cerita apa Ino-pig, eh aku juga_

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Ciee~ aku juga punya cerita lho_

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_ _Aku juga_

 _Ternyata member The Princess yang lain juga memiliki cerita yang menarik._

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Wahh, apa itu guys? Ayo cepat beritahu aku,giliran ya^^_

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Dari_ _aku,jadi gini tadi Sasuke-Kun juga memberikanku Hadiah saat pulang,dia memberikanku Aksesoris anting-anting bunga Sakura, aku senang banget._

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Cieee~ so sweetnya,Aku tak menyangka Sasuke-Kun itu bisa romantis_

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _kyaaa..Forehead aku gak tau Sasuke cowok yang romantis._

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Wah,Cieee~ Sakura-Chan._

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_ _Wahh,kamu hebat Sakura-Chan bisa melihat Sasuke yang berbeda._

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Hehe, iyah aku juga tidak menyangka dia memberikanku hadiah. Ne kalau Ino-pig mau cerita apa? Cerita sekalian aja ya._

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _hehe, jadi Sai-Kun memberikanku Ikan yang lucu._

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Wah, kalau aku dapat kalung juga dari Neji-Kun._

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_ _Aku_

 _dapat Boneka dari Shikamaru._

 _Ternyata tidak hanya Hinata yang mendapatkan Hadiah dari Naruto ketua The Prince ternyata member yang lainnya juga memberikan Hadiah kepada sahabat-sahabat Hinata._

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalian semua juga mendapatkan Hadiah dari mereka._

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Iyah, aku juga tak menyangka._

 _kita semua mendapatkan Hadiah._

 _~00~_

Setelah berbincang-bincang membagi cerita kepada Sahabat-sahabatnya Hinata mulai mengantuk karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 dan Dia pun meminta izin untuk off.

 _ **HinataLavender-Chan-**_ _Guys,aku ngantuk nih, aku off dulu ya besok kita cerita-cerita lagi, Oyasumi Friends,Jaa nee^^_

 _ **SakuraCherryBlossom-**_ _Iyah Hinata-Chan aku juga mau tidur, jaa nee, Oyasumi Hinata-Chan._

 _ **YamanakaIno-Chan-**_ _Iyah,Oyasumi Hinata-Chan_

 _ **TentenGirly-**_ _Oyasumi Hinata-Chan._

 _ **TemariSabaku-Chan-**_ _iyah Oyasumi Hinata-Chan, jaa nee._

Setalah memberitahu kawan-kawannya, Hinata pun tidur di atas king Size-nya.

~00~

Keesokan Harinya

Terlihat seorang gadis masih bergelut di alam bawah sadarnya sampai, dia mulai menunjukkan pergerakan akan segera bangun.

"Hhhhh sudah pagi" ucap Hinata mulai membuka mata membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya.

"Ah, iya bukannya Hari ini Naruto-Kun mau menjemputku ya,sebaiknya aku segera bersiap" ucap Hinata lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil Handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata telah siap dan siap turun ke lantai bawah menemui keluarga tercintanya.

"Ohayou Kaa-san,Tou-san,Hanabi-Chan."Sapa Hinata lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou Sayang" ucap Hikari.

"Ohayou Hinata" ucap Hiashi tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang di bacanya.

"Ohayou mo One-Chan" ucap Hanabi.

"Hime,Di luar kamu di tunggu oleh Naruto,di jemput Naruto ya"goda Hikari

"I-iya Kaa-san, jangan menggodaku terus Kaa-san"ucap Hinata dengan Pipi bakpao miliknya bak kepiting rebus.

"Sudah hentikan Hikari, Hinata makan, Naruto sudah menunggumu di luar"akhirnya Hiashi menghentikan ulah iseng istrinya terhadap anaknya.

"Baik, Tou-san/Anata." ucap Ibu-anak itu kompak.

~00~

"Naruto-Kun, apa sudah ?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto.

"Um, baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Orange-Hitam milik Naruto dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan di pagi Hari di temani dengan beribu kelopak Sakura yang berguguran di terpa angin karena sudah memasuki musim semi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di KHS dan langsung menuju parkiran dan datanglah ke empat mobil lainnya.

Siswa-siswi yang sudah berada di lingkungan Sekolah menjerit-jerit tak karuan karena Primadona KHS telah datang.

"KYAAAAA..AAA..MEREKA DATANG" Teriak para siswi.

Mendengar teriakan itu para The Prince dan The Princess memiliki rencana yang bagus untuk membuat fans mereka bercucuran air mata.

"Aku punya ide" ucap The Prince kompak dengan seringainya.

Hebat ya mereka bisa kompak,mungkin sudah satu hati:v

Ketika melihat lima mobil mewah itu telah tiba di parkiran KHS, semua siswa-siswi yang menjadi Fansgirl The Prince karena kelima mobil tersebut milik mereka, langsung berkumpul disekitar lima mobil itu dengan antusias. Ketika melihat salah satu pintu mobil terbuka, para siswi KHS mulai berteriak gaje.

"THE PRIN…" Hanya itu yang bisa diteriakkan para siswi saat melihat Shikamaru keluar dari mobil bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat empat yang tidak lain adalah Temari.

"Shika-Kun kau melupakan tasmu dan lihat rambutmu berantakan." KataTemari menyusul Shikamaru dan merapikan rambut nanas Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Temari-Chan." Kata Shikamaru pelan dengan senyum tipis.

Para fansgirl Shikamaru dan fansboy Temari merasa kecewa.

Selagi semua mata terpandang pada ShikaTema, Neji keluar dari mobil bersama Tenten.

"Neji-Kun ajarin aku gerakan ini donk" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk salah satu gerakkan yang ada di buku pelatihan dasar bela diri Silat yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Kamu tidak bisa? itukan gerakkan paling mendasar dalam ilmu bela diri Silat." Kata Neji sambil berjalan disebelah Tenten.

"Kalau begitu nanti ajari aku yah? Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam silat." Kata Tenten sambil menatap Neji.

"Iya, Tenten-Chan kalau ada waktu ya." Kata Neji singkat dan Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya.

Siswi-siswi kaget melihat adegan itu, Neji yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan seorang gadis sekarang terlihat akrab dengan gadis malahan terlihat seperti orang pacaran.

"Ohayou minna" Kata Naruto dengan semangat dan membuat para fansgirl_nya semangat karena melihat Naruto yang tidak didampingi seorang gadis seperti dua anggota The Prince tadi.

Tapi semangat itu redup kembali saat melihat gadis berambut indigo menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, kau terlalu bersemangat, lihatlah dasimu belum terpasang dengan benar dan ini obento yang aku buatkan untukmu" Kata Hinata sambil membenarkan dasi Naruto dan memberikan sekotak obentonya kepada Naruto.

"Hehe,Arigatou Hinata-Chan,um, sepertinya obento buatanmu pasti enak nih." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Tentu saja Naruto-Kun" kata Hinata di balas senyum manis olehnya dan mereka berjalan bersama.

Siswi-siswi mulai bertampang suram melihat adegan mesra NaruHina itu dan tambah bertampang suram saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu kebelakang bergelayut manja dilengan Sai.

"Sai-kun,nanti sepulang sekolah kita mampir di toko pakaian ya?" kata Ino dengan nada manja.

"Baiklah Ino-Chan nanti kita mampir di toko pakaian" Jelas Sai

"Arigatou Sai-Kun" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, ayo kita ke Kelas Ino-Chan."Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-Chan,Naruto" Panggil seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, kemana Sasuke-Kun?Bukannya dia pergi denganmu tadi?"Tanya Hinata bingung melihat Sasuke tidak ada.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sasuke-Kun menghilang tiba-tiba waktu aku keluar dari mobil." Kata Sakura dengan nada kesal di buat-buat.

"Aku tidak menghilang tiba-tiba Sakura." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun Kau hilang kemana sih tadi?" Kata Sakura"

Aku hanya ke toku bunga diseberang jalan ini kok." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ke toko bunga? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga Mawar pink kepada Sakura."Untukku?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn,ini untukmu" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun." Kata Sakura mengambil buket bunga itu.

"Hn, Ayo kita ke Kelas." Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura.

"Ayo." Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng balik tangan Sasuke.

Sai dan Ino yang melihat hal itu tersenyum dan mereka semua The Prince dan The Princess menambah lebar tersenyum saat melihat beberapa siswi ada yang pingsan karena melihat adegan mereka dan kebanyakkan yang menangis."Mission Success." Pikir kedua genk tersebut.

~00~

"Haha, kalian melihat ekspresi cewek-cewek itu saat Sasuke memberi bunga kepada Sakura,semuanya pada tepar." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar.

Sekarang The Prince dan The Princess sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas sambil meminum teh yang di bawa Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalian enak terbebas dari cewek-cewek itu.

Tapi gantian kami yang pusing gara-gara kalian, mereka menganggap kami sebagai musuh sekarang." Kata Temari kesal.

"Tenang saja selama kalian bersama kami, mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu kalian." Kata Neji menenangkan.

"Ya sudah tapi kalian yang harus tanggu jawab apabila mereka mengganggu kami." Kata Tenten.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut dengan mereka?" Tanya Sai tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu, mudah bagi kami menghadapi mereka. Tapi masalahnya, mereka yang akan bermasalah bila melawan kami."Kata Ino khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian lupa bagaimana sifat Temari dan Tenten kalau lagi marah." Kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi kosong yang ada.

"Kami ingat, mereka tidak akan menghajar siapapun tanpa ampun tidak peduli cewek atau cowok.

Terutama Hinata dan Sakura kekuatan mereka itu benar-benar bikin siapapun merinding." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Hinata dan Sakura.

"Dan apakah kalian mau bertanggung jawab dalam permasalahan ini?"Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab The Prince kompak.

"Bagus, itu berarti kalian setuju melindungi kami dari fansgirl kalian kan?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah." Jawab The Prince dengan hati yang berat.

~00~

Seluruh Siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya berada di luar telah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing begitu juga siswa siswi di XI.A karena bel telah berbunyi. Mereka semua telah duduk di bangku masing-masing melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri sambil menunggu Anko-Sensei salah satu guru killer di KHS selain Orochimaru-Sensei dan Asuma-Sensei, tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki mendekati kelas mereka yang awalnya para siswa sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing,tiba-tiba hanya diam duduk dengan perasaan deg-degan karena saking menyeramkannya guru tersebut,sampai kenop pintu di buka dan tara~ muncul lah Kakashi-Sensei bukan Anko-Sensei yang datang semua siswa siswi dapat bernafas lega.

"Ah, aku pikir Anko-sensei" ucap Karin lalu mengeluarkan alat kosmetik dan memperbaiki riasan wajahnya.

"Iyah nih, aku sudah deg-degan banget tadi"ucap Tayuya memoleskan lipstik merah menyala di bibirnya.

Semua siswa di kelas itu merasa sweatdrop karena ulah mereka. Hei apa mereka lupa dengan keberadaan Kakashi-sensei di kelasnya. Ckck, di mohon jangan di tiru ya kelakuan mereka ya

#ditimpuk Karin dan Tayuya.

"Sudahlah,Anko-sensei tidak akan mengajar hari ini,

"Yeeeee~" heboh kelas itu. "baiklah para siswa tercintahku dengarkan sensei ya, sensei punya pengumuman penting" ucap Kakashi.

"Apa itu Sensei" tanya Naruto.

"Maka dari itu dengarkan Sensei berbicara" kata Kakashi.

"Baik sensei" ucap mereka kompak.

"begini, Tsunade-Sama mengatakan besok seluruh siswa Kelas XI akan menginap di sebuah bungalo,milik keluarga Namikaze yang terletak di dekat pantai selama seminggu."ucap Kakashi.

"Eh, Baa-chan mengajak kita menginap" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Ya Naruto, kalian di perkenankan membawa barang-barang yang di perlukan untuk menginap seperti pakaian,pakaian renang,peralatan mandi,dan barang-barang yang di perlukan,oleh karena itu kalian akan di pulangkan lebih cepat hari ini"ucap Kakashi panjang+lebar.

Horeeee~

Teriak para siswa-siswi heboh karena di pulangkan lebih awal.

"Baiklah, Sensei tahu kalian senang,kalau begitu selamat liburan"Kakashi lalu pergi dari kelas itu.

"Ayo Hinata-Chan, aku antar kau pulang" ucap Naruto.

"Ya,Naruto-Kun, guys aku pulang duluan ya,jaa nee" ucap Hinata kepada The Princess lainnya.

"Iyah, jaa nee Hinata-Chan" balas Sakura.

"Jaa nee Hinata-Chan" ucap Ino

"Hati-hati Hinata" ucap Temari dan Tenten.

"Jaga Hinata, Naruto jika terjadi apa-apa, kau tau akibatnya"ucap Neji dengan tampang psikopat.

Naruto seketika merinding.

"Glek, Hai'k Neji-Sama" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

~00~

Mobil yang di kendarai Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi dari area parkiran menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Silahkan" ucap Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata tersipu dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Hinata-Chan, kau juga harus bersiap bukan" ucap Naruto.

"Iyah, apa tidak mau mampir dulu"tawar Hinata.

"Lain kali saja ya, jaa nee Hinata-Chan" kata Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Baiklah, Hati-hati Naruto-Kun,jaa nee" balas Hinata lalu Naruto pun pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tadaima" ucap Hinata.

"Okaeri Hime,lho tumben sudah pulang" jawab Hikari.

"Iyah Kaa-san, besok seluruh kelas XI di wajibkan mengikuti acara menginap yang di adakan oleh Tsunade-Sama, di bungalo milik keluarga Namikaze"terang Hinata.

"Souka, baiklah Hime,sebaiknya kau segera menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa" ucap Hikari.

"Berapa hari menginapnya Hime?" sambungnya.

"Seminggu Kaa-san" ucap Hinata lalu naik ke lantai dua letak kamarnya.

~00~

Terlihat Hinata sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa untuk kegiatan menginap.

"Pakaian sudah,pakaian renang sudah,peralatan mandi sudah, make up sudah,buku sudah,selimut sudah, um,sudah semua tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang"Hinata mengecek barang-barang bawaannya dan merasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Ah, makanan ringan" ucap Hinata.

"Um,sepertinya makanan ringan di kulkas sudah habis,sebaiknya aku pergi membelinya ke Mini market."ucap Hinata lalu menyambar kunci mobil dan jaket ungunya dan pergi menuju Mini Market.

 _~Konoha Market~_

"Um,potato sepertinya pas untuk di bawa"ucap Hinata mengambil beberapa bungkus potato di rak makanan.

"Apa lagi ya"ucap Hinata sampai mata Amethyst miliknya melihat cup Ramen favoritnya tinggal satu di rak.

"Wah, Ramen"ucap Hinata lalu menuju rak tempat ramen tersebut,ketika hendak mengambil ramen itu tangan lainnya juga menggapai cup ramen yang di incar Hinata.

" Eh"kaget Hinata lalu melihat siapa yang mencoba merebut ramennya.

"Naruto-Kun/Hinata-Chan" ucap mereka kompak.

"Eh" Naruto pun melepaskan tangannya dari cup ramen yang hendak di ambil oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun,sedang apa disini" ucap Hinata.

"Seperti dirimu aku sedang membeli makanan ringan juga" kata Naruto menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"Kau suka ramen juga ya Hinata-Chan"kata Naruto.

"Iyah, Naruto-Kun, sepertinya kau juga ingin ramen ini,kau ambil saja"ucap Hinata.

"Ah, tidak kau saja Hinata-Chan, lagipula stok Ramen di rumahku masih banyak kok" senyum lima jari Naruto.

"Um, A-arigatou Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata lalu menyimpan ramen itu di keranjang belanjaannya.

"Sama-sama Hinata-Chan, apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja,yuk kita bayar"ucap Naruto.

"Iyah, aku sudah selesai berbelanja" ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Naruto.

"Iyah" balas Hinata lalu mereka menuju Kasir.

"Ini Mbak, silahkan di Hitung" ucap Naruto memberikan keranjang belanjaan Hinata dan dirinya untuk di hitung.

"Total 100 ribu Mas"ucap Mbak kasir itu.

"Ini uangnya" bayar Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto-Kun kau tak perlu membayar Belanjaanku"ucap Hinata.

"Tak apa-apa Hinata-Chan,udah yuk"ucap Naruto lalu membawa belanjaan mereka dan tangan sebelahnya menarik tangan Hinata lalu membawanya keluar dari Mini Market itu.

"Naruto-Kun, arigatou" ucap Hinata.

"Tak masalah, Hinata-Chan bawa mobil?" tanya Naruto.

"Iyah, aku membawa mobil,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata

"Iyah, Hati-hati Hinata-Chan" ucap Naruto lalu Hinata pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mini market itu begitupun dengan Naruto.

Setelah Tiba di rumahnya Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelumnya menyimpan Makanan ringannya di kulkas.

"Aku tidak menyangka, akan bertemu dengan Naruto-Kun" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Um, sebaiknya aku mandi lalu tidur"ucap Hinata lalu mengambil Handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar Mandi.

15 menit Hinata keluar menggunakan piamanya dan langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang king size-nya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata pun tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yee~ akhirnya Zella-Chan dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini, sebelumnya Zella-Chan minta maaf atas keterlambatan Zella-Chan mempublish fanfic ini di karenakan kurangnya ide dan sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Maaf juga karena masih banyak typo hehe..**_

 _ **Baiklah moga minna semuanya gk bosen ya baca fanfic zella-Chan**_

 _ **Di tunggu chapter berikutnya ya^^**_

 _ **Silahkan tinggalkan Review dan Saran.**_


End file.
